Family Court Case
by celesres
Summary: Shortly after the events of Tekken 7, Jin attends court a case in an attempt to mend things between his father. But what happens when the situation takes a slight turn for the worse, and secrets are revealed, that cause the two to unite to make it righr?
1. Chapter 1

(Authors Note: Hey readers, what's going on? I hope you all enjoy the story, read, review, don't hesitate to post your thoughts on the story. Hopefully you all enjoy it.)

As the court processions began, people filed in, seating themselves in the empty chairs. Judge Brown flowed in from the backdoor, his long robe dragging across the floor. Sitting down, he straightened his back up, and turned toward his audience, hands folded on the desk. "Thank you everyone for attending this court hearing. We will begin immediately." Right on cue, two security guards entered, escorting Jin Kazama to the left side of the room. He had requested for extra security, so that he wouldn't have to deal with any unnecessary altercations from his self- proclaimed enemies. The whole situation was a fucking mess. Jun had insisted that Jin and his father resolve their issues in a civilized manner, If, that were even possible without the two beating their faces in. However, when Jin had attempted to reason with Kazuya, the older man flung himself across the table, slamming Jin's head into the floor. Everything ended in bloodied faces, wrecked furniture, and a devastated Jun sobbing in the corner. Jin wasn't too convinced that this court hearing would solve anything. As he settled into his chair, he turned his head, spotting his mother a few rows behind him. She smiled encouragingly at him, calming his raging nerves. He returned the smile. Suddenly a loud crash interrupted their moment. The door tore off its hinges, as Kazuya stumbled in, pushing away one of the guards. " Get the fuck off of me. I don't need an escort."

"Sir please, by orders we have to make sure you don't do anything unlawful" One of the guards argued. Kazuya grabbed the man by the throat, and swung him through the doorway. Glass shattered, as the guard lay still, groaning painfully. Kazuya stood to his full height, stalking to his place at the right side of the room.

"Well then, If you're done manhandling my security team like a bunch of ragdolls, we'll commence this session." Judge Brown stated, irritation written on his face as he glared at Kazuya.

He glared right back. " Shut the hell up before I come over there strangle you too."

Jin sighed, praying inwardly that things would just run smoothly. And they did, for the time being. They did the usual, raising their right hands, and swearing to state nothing but the truth.

"So, Mr. Kazama, since you are the plaintiff. What is the exact issue between you and your father?"

"That's the issue. That bastard was never a father to me. He seduced my mother into his bed, fucked her senseless, then he abandoned her to raise me alone."

Jin huffed all in one breath, sounding much like a little boy in trouble whining to his parents.

" Mr. Mishima, what do you have to say about this?" Judge Brown then turned to Kazuya.

Kazuya simply laughed, not there was anything particularly funny.

"Sir, Let's be serious for once."

Kazuya kept on laughing. "First of all, Jin doesn't know what all occurred between his mother and myself, other than we fucked. Second, we were in the middle of the tournament, and I had a fight to finish, therefore, I _had_ to keep it pushing."

"Ok, so the two of you met in a tournament, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes." Kazuya answered.

"Alright, I think we're getting somewhere. Ms. Kazama, why don't you go ahead and stand next to your son, so that we can hear your side of the story."

Jun took her place, inhaling before she spoke.

" Basically everything psycho demon over there said, is true." She gestured toward Kazuya, flicking her wrist.

He wrenched his face up in confusion " Really? Why don't you tell your son how you begged me to make love to you, even to the point of trying to murder me?"

Jin turned to his mother, expressionless. " What is he talking about?"

" I didn't beg you to have sex with me. I begged you not to kill your father, and you said to fuck me in return. Neither did I try to kill you in any form. I simply subdued that venomous devil gene in your blood."

Jun met his eyes, as he stared at her in shock. Silence filled the room. They were here to discuss every issue between them BUT the devil gene. That was a secret that wasn't supposed to slip from anyone's lips. Jin nervously ran his fingers through his hair, feeling the heat rising in the room.

Judge Brown glanced between the individuals, utterly confused.

"Um, did I miss something?"

No response. Kazuya slumped into his seat, gazing at the wall, as if it could relieve him of this embarrassing moment.

Jun laughed nervously. " Uh, what I meant was, at the time he had a disease in his body, that was hereditary. I was trying to heal him, as best as I could."

Judge Brown still looked confused. "Soooo, you call this disease the devil gene? What exactly is the cause?"

Jun stood stock still, her throat tightening up. She turned to Jin, her face begging for his help.

Jin rolled his eyes, standing to speak. "Judge, its nothing more than a blood disorder. I inherited it as well, but we don't know what the cause is."

At least half of his statement was true. Everything else was just made up tales.

"Ah, I see." Judge Brown nodded understandingly. " So, your anemic?"

Kazuya burst out laughing, leaning over in his seat. "What? What the fuck are you talking about? You know what judge, I'd be happy to show you what he's talking about."

Kazuya stood to his feet, spreading his arms out. Just as a purple aura engulfed his body, Jun had sprung across the table, tackling him to the ground.

"Nooooooo!" She yelled. Kazuya looked up at her, shocked, amused, and enraged all at once. Then a sick smile across his face.

"Been a while hasn't it?" He brought his hands up to rest on her back, while she gazed helplessly into his eyes, mixed emotions swirling through her.

"Something like that. I guess." She finally responded.

Their faces were inches away from each other, but Kazuya closed the distance, kissing Jun passionately on the lips.

"Mmmmmm," Jun moaned, kissing him back, throwing her leg over his lap.

Kazuya brought his hand down to her hips, digging deeper into her mouth. Jun lost herself in the act, caring about nothing more than the sudden passion that was heating up inside of her.

Jin watched from where he was standing, frozen, expressionless. Although his mother had never talked much about the relationship between her and his father, he didn't expect her to still have active feelings for him.

"Damn" Jun breathed, finally pushing herself away from Kazuya.

She then remembered that she was still in a courtroom, in front of people. She sat up straight, smoothing her hair in place, guilt all over her face.

"Sorry about that."

Kazuya sat down next to her, grinning satisfied.

Judge brown held his head in his hands, fed up with the whole ordeal.

"Ok, how about you three just explain the situation, since we can't seem to get anywhere with me narrating, cause I'm done at this point."

Jun sighed, looking over at her former love. He gestured to her to start first.

"Obviously we had a short relationship during the second tournament, which led to sex. But I think Jin and you have to need to clear up your differences at the moment. That's what the issue is."

Judge Brown nodded to Jin, to start off.

"Maybe, I did make a few assumptions at first, not knowing the full details-"

"The hell you did." Kazuya interrupted.

Jin Continued, ignoring him. "But that doesn't change the fact that when you were supposedly dead, you were actually alive. Not once did you even as so much as call to see if she was ok. When I actually met you face to face, you threatened to kill me. Every confrontation after that, was you trying to kill me, vice versa. "

"I'm glad you know how to throw a punch. Not to mention, when we were in Hon Maru, you threatened to kill me too, so don't try to play victim with me." Kazuya spat the words out, anger rising in his tone.

Jin didn't flinch. "How am I playing victim, if I'm stating the facts?"

"I never said you were lying." Kazuya shot back.

"Glad to hear you admit that. Maybe you should take a page out of my book, and start telling the truth to all the lies you've said about me."

"What have I lied about? Please spit it out." By now, Kazuya was standing to his feet, his anger at its boiling point.

"Your whole deal is that I took something from you. When in reality, I didn't ask for this dev-" Jin caught himself before the word slipped. " I didn't ask for this hereditary disease, I inherited it. I could not help it."

" Why don't you clear that up too. Tell everyone here what you really are."

" I'm nothing that you aren't . After all, I got it from you." Jin too was now standing, glaring daggers into his father's face. The conversation had become a heated argument, and neither man refused to back down, and admit their respective wrongs. Both men lunged toward each other, however security managed to get between them, and pull them apart. Judge Brown slammed his hammer onto his desk, Attempting to restore some order to the court.

" Save the brawling for outside. Can we manage to get to some kind of resolve here?"

" No! I didn't ask for a son. So there is nothing for me to resolve with him" Kazuya slumped back into his chair, arms folded over his chest.

"How about you Jin?"

"I said all that I have to say. Just as long as this bastard stays out of my way, there will be no problems."

Judge Brown then turned to Jun. " Do you have anything you want to say miss?"

The woman shook her head, disappointed. " Obviously I arranged this meeting, hoping it could make them respect each other at least. But neither one of them wants to put their pride aside."

" Sorry about that, there's not much that can be done here, hopefully you all can work out your issues." With that, the judge closed the case, and everyone filed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jin sat in his couch, flipping through the channels on the television. It had been three weeks since he had been to the court, and had pretty much given up on reconciling with his father. Truthfully, Jin had only done it for his mother, to make her happy. At this point, He didn't give a damn, he didn't care to be around anyone, or answer any phone calls. Today, he just felt like having some alone time to gather his thoughts. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, arousing him from his revelry. Jin sighed, heading to the door, and opening it.

"Jiiiiiiin!" Xiaoyu squealed loudly, hurling herself into him. Jin stepped out of the way, causing the girl to tumble to the ground.

"Ouch! You were supposed to catch me. You know, that one scene from the notebook, where the girl runs toward the guy, and he catches her?"

Jin just stared down at her with a stony expression on his face. "What do you want Xiao?"

"Hey, chill out man, why so gloomy? Not that you ever smile anyway, but what's going on with you?"

Jin ignored the question, visibly annoyed, and pointed toward the door.

" I'm not in the mood for company, so could you leave please?"

Xiao stood to her feet, hurt by his blunt request.

" So I come to visit my friend that I haven't seen in months, and this is how you speak to me?"

Irritation was reaching its boiling point, and Jin fought hard to keep a lid on his temper.

"Xiaoyu, I'm not going to ask you again, LEAVE." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Make me!" Xiaoyu stared defiantly up into his face.

It was a wrap. Jin let his anger get to his head. He slammed the door shut, rattling the windows, and pushed Xiaoyu up against the wall.

She yelped in surprise, eyes widening.

"Don't make me do something that you'll regret. Now leave, before I get even more pissed." Jin whispered threateningly into her ear.

Xiaoyu slipped from his grip, and scampered out the door. Jin stood there, one hand on the wall, head lowered as guilt washed over him. He knew he had taken the situation too far this time. Xiaoyu had been yet another victim of his uncontrollable rage. "Eh, I need to get out of here."

Jin shut the TV off, grabbed his car keys, and left the apartment. Some fresh air would help calm his nerves.

The sound of boiling water reached Jun's ears, as she rinsed her hands off at the kitchen sink. Grabbing a dish towel, and drying her hands, Jun turned the stove on low.

"You could of at least heard him out, instead of making all those slick comments. It never fixes anything." Jun eased into the couch beside Kazuya. They had been arguing for over an hour over the failed reconciling. Jun had decided to busy herself making dinner, since her words were going in one ear, and out the next.

" like I said before, I never wanted a son, so there is nothing for us to resolve."

" That's funny, considering how horny you were to have sex. I'm sure you weren't that stupid not to realize the possibility of me getting pregnant."

kazuya looked up from his phone, smiling stupidly. " You loved every minute of it, didn't you?"

"Shut up. Is that all that's on you care about? Sex, money, power, and murdering people that did nothing to you?" Jun rose from her seat, hands on her hips.

"I happen to be one of the most clever, good looking men you've ever come across, and I have the strength to top it all off. And I only fight people who crossed me, so I don't understand what you're talking about."

Jun threw her hands up in the air. "I give up. You're too full of yourself to even think straight. Its literally no use."

She sauntered back into the kitchen, slamming the pot cover onto the counter.

"Maybe if you were a little understanding on my part, you wouldn't be complaining right now." Kazuya rose from the couch, and joined her in the kitchen.

Jun poured frozen vegetables into the steamy water, mixing it so it wouldn't stick.

" I do understand your situation, I just think that you have to see pass that, and be a better father than your father was."

Kazuya scoffed at her words, laughing sardonically.

"Heihachi was nothing more than a evil, weak, murderous man that couldn't compare to a real man like myself. He deserved to die."

Jun shivered at his words. There was a hint of pain in his tone, and she had caught it real quick. Jun realized that he had kept all his emotions bottled up inside of him all these years, because showing any whatsoever was considered weakness. Or so he had been taught.

Jun suddenly felt sorry for him, the same feeling she had felt 21 years before, which had driven her to him, and him to her. Was that why Kazuya was so adamant on eliminating Jin, Because it conjured up memories of his own father's abusive parenting?

Kazuya had found solace in the devil gene, because it gave him unlimited power enough to erase his father from the equation, and raise himself up on a pedastol.

Jun dropped the spoon from her hand, wrapping her arms around Kazuya's neck. "I'm sorry….. about everything."

Her sudden gesture surprised him, but he returned the hug, pulling her into his chest.

Jun soaked in the warmth of his muscular arms around her, before reaching up to kiss his lips. Kazuya grabbed her legs, hoisting her onto the counter, never breaking their lip lock. He trailed kisses down her neck, and onto her shoulder, sending shivers up her spine. Jun wrapped her legs around his waist, throwing her head back.

"Mmmmm, damn." She moaned, as her heart raced a little faster.

Kazuya smirked, sliding his hands down to her jeans, unzipping them. He slipped his fingers into her womanhood, caressing its walls painfully slow, causing her to arch into his touch.

Jun grabbed at his shirt, tearing it apart, exposing his muscular chest. She ran her hand along the scar, that was a painful memory of the years of torture Kazuya had to endure. He watched her trace her fingers around it, locking his eyes with hers. He took her hands in his, rubbing her palms with his thumb.

"Its over now. No more torure. No interruptions. Just us two making love to each other."

Jun smiled, pushing him against the wall. He obeyed, letting her seize control for the moment. Jun unzipped his pants, and he stepped out of them, tossing it to the side. Jun gazed down at his member, rubbing it gently.

"I'm still surprised that I'm the only one you've ever fucked with this bad boy."

Kazuya threw his head back, laughing.

"No one hits it as well as you do." He replied, scooping her up into his arms.

He drowned her in kisses, as he carried her towards her bedroom.

Jin tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, as he waited for the light to turn green. Thoughts swirled through his mind, as he gazed at the sun setting. Hues of purple and pink splashed across the sky, like paint on a canvas. The beauty of it all was enough to divert his mind from the harshness of reality. He eased back in his seat, smiling at the distraction. Maybe things would possibly get better, maybe his problems could disappear just like the sun slipping under the horizon. He reveled at the possibility, not realizing that the light had turned green. The driver behind him, honked his horn, bringing Jin back to attention.

"Bastard," He muttered as he pressed on the gas. Jin steered his car in no particular direction, hoping that a little ride would lighten his mood. He replayed the scenes from that afternoon in his head. His rotten mood, his harsh tone of voice, pushing Xiao against the wall, and practically threatening to harm her. Jin ran an unsteady hand through his hair. One problem seemed to roll up after another. Too many for him to handle, almost to the point that he felt like he would go insane. If only he had died when he had killed Azazel, none of this would've been happening. He always blamed himself for things that were beyond his control, but it so all somehow involved him. Jin set his car in auto drive, sighing as his hands fell from the steering wheel. He kicked his shoes off, unbuttoning his shirt, and tossing it into the back seat. He reclined his seat back, rubbing the back of his neck. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darkness. Loud music. Laughing. Jin peeled his eyes open to find himself parked outside of a bar. Music blared from the inside where people swarmed together in tight spaces, downing drinks of all sorts. He sat up in his seat, wondering how in the world he had ended up there, of all places. It was very rare that Jin ever stepped foot into a bar, and when he did, bribing usually made him go through with the decision. But this time, no one was with him to drag him inside, and force alcohol down his throat. He was free to make his own choice.

"Mind as well take the opportunity while I have it."

He thought as he slipped his shoes back onto his feet, and was about to step out of the car, realizing he was half naked. He reached for his shirt, and threw it on, not bothering to button it up.

Jin combed his way through the crowd to the counter, intending to buy one drink, and then head back home. While the bartender served another customer, Jin scanned around at the place. People swayed back and forth to the bass, clutching glasses in their hand. In the far back of the club, a DJ bobbed his head rhythmically, as he played around with his soundboard.

"Excuse me sir, what can I get for you tonight?" The bartender waited as Jin browsed at the bottles lined neatly on the shelves in front of him.

"I'll just have a shot of tequila, thank you."

While the bartender poured his glass, Jin spotted a group of girls staring at him, and whispering excitedly.

"Damn he's hot."

"Look at those abs, and that hair!"

"Let's go over there, and introduce ourselves."

Jin glanced over at them as they stalked over to him.

"Hey sexy, wanna dance with me?" One of them jeered, grabbing his face with her hands. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her breath was heavy with liquor.

"Not interested, sorry." Jin replied, pushing her away from him.

Another girl decided to make attempt at seducing him. She leaned on the counter beside him, jiggling her exposed chest in his face, and smiling a yellow, toothy grin.

"Playing hard to get huh? I can give you a night that you'll never regret."

Jin paid the bartender, Grabbing his shot, and beelined for the exit.

" It'll never happen, not with a mouth like that." He called behind him

Jin was just getting ready to step into his car when one of the girls from the group ran after him.

"Hey, wait up a second."

Jin looked up at her, he hadn't noticed her until then. She was as tall as he was, with long, wavy, brown locks gracing her rosy face, and much more sober than the other ones.

"What's up, did I offend someone?" He asked.

"No, not me at least. I thought you looked familiar, so I had to introduce myself. My name is Mia."

She smiled widely, extending her hand to him.

Jin glanced down at her hand, before taking it in his own.

"Jin, Jin Kazama. Where do you know me from, because I don't remember ever meeting you, before now."

Mia smiled a little wider, leaning against his car

"First time for everything I guess. I've seen you fight in the Iron Fist tournaments before. Quite the win streak you've got there."

"Eh, something like that. Never really went crazy about them anyway. I just fought hard to accomplish my goal, and that was the result." Jin studied her face for a moment.

" I've always thought of entering one of the tournaments, but never got the chance to." She commented, gazing off into the distance.

"What held you back?"

Mia sighed thoughtfully. "Over-protective parents that didn't want me to get into any fights, or get hurt. My mother was in one of the early tournaments, but my father always disagreed with me participating. He was always selfish when it came to what he wanted."

Jin laughed heartily, taking a sip from is glass.

" Sounds like my father, except he never cared enough to be involved in my life." Jin frowned at the thought, anger tingling inside of him. He took another swig from his drink, before throwing the glass into the ground, shattering it to pieces.

" I'm sorry about that. Hopefully things can be mended between the two of you." Mia patted him on the shoulder, reassuringly.

Jin smiled sadly at her, trying to mask his pain as best as he could.

" I wish we could, if only we could."

Mia glanced back at the bar, then back at Jin.

"Why don't you hang out here a little longer with me, and get your mind off of things? You look like you could use a break."

She smiled sweetly at him, grabbing his hand, and pulling him back inside.

"I wouldn't mind that, for once at least." Jin muttered, mentally slapping himself for being flattered by the woman.

Jun scooped up hot, steaming soup into a bowl, and brought it to the table, where Kazuya waited patiently. The two were worn out from all their intercourse, and settled on eating together to finish the night off.

" I have to admit, this looks good." Kazuya said, peering into the bowl.

" Don't judge a book by it's cover." Jun joked, seating herself in his lap.

" So your saying you're a horrible cook?"

"No, I mean don't doubt my skill."

She dipped the a spoon into the soup, and into his mouth. He grinned. Nodding his head approvingly.

"I never doubted your skill, I simply made a statement."

"On another note, tell me about this guy you said keeps trying to kill you."

" I have no idea who he is, but he claims to have known my mother ."

Jun wiped the corner of his mouth off with a napkin

" How does he know her?"

"He didn't give too much detail, but he said she saved his life."

Kazuya shook his head. "I doubt he's telling the truth though."

"Why?" Jun brushed her hair back from her face, as she slurped up the rest of the soup from the bowl.

"Because, no one ever mentioned my mother's name after she died. Not even Heihachi. It's weird that this guy randomly pops up, and pretends as if he knew her."

He sighed heavily, sinking into the chair.

"Maybe there's more to the story that you don't know" Jun reached her hand up to stroke his face, standing to her feet.

" Where do think you're going?" Kazuya grabbed her waist, pulling her back to him.

" I wanna take a shower before I go to bed. It helps me sleep at night."

" Go ahead, and don't keep me waiting." He playfully smacked her butt, and she smacked him across the face.

"You have heavy hands you know." She said rubbing the place where he'd hit her.

"Sorry, geez. Your slaps hurt too."

By now Jin was sure he'd overdone it with the drinks. His head slightly throbbed from all the noise, and he was ready to call it a night. But his time with Mia was definitely enjoyable. The two had claimed a vacant booth to themselves, got acquainted, and drunk simultaneously. Mia was half Japanese, half Latina, but had moved to Tokyo at 14. She was in College, majoring in criminal justice.

Jin had found it easy to open up to her, and she seemed equally understanding. She was busy chatting with one of her friends, and Jin took the opportunity to massage his throbbing head. Mia turned to check on him, swinging her wavy hair to the side.

" You ok babe?"

" I'm alright, just a small headache." He lied, sliding to the edge of his seat. He hated to kill the moment so quickly, but he was desperately in need of some advil, and sleep.

"I'm sorry, I've been hogging up all your time, not realizing that you were in pain." Mia rose from the seat, fishing through her purse for change, and dropping it on the table.

" Tab is on me. Here, I'll walk you to your car." She helped him up, guiding him to the door. When they reached his car, he turned to face her.

" You didn't hog my time at all. In fact, this is the most fun I've had in months"

"I'm glad I could lighten your mood. I would really love to spend more time with you, but I know your busy with other things." She sighed, slightly dissapointed. Jin felt his insides tingle, and for a moment, he forgot that he had a headache.

He smirked mischeviously, and gestured to the passenger door.

"It doesn't have to end. Get in."

Mia gave him a confused look, but obeyed, sliding into the passenger seat.

Jin stepped in, shutting the door, and turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life. Mia eyed the glowing dashboard, impressed.

" Damn, this is a really nice car."

"Thank you. I worked hard for it." Jin twisted around, backing out of the parking lot. He shifted the stick to drive, deftly aiming the car unto the highway. Mia smiled, excitedly, winding the window down, and letting the wind whip her curls. She leaned back in her seat, smoothing her hair back.

"Where are you taking me anyway?"

Jin switched the gear to neutral.

"What, you don't trust me?"

Mia giggled nervously, staring down at her lap. "No, it's not that. It's just, you know…"

"What? Why are you so nervous? You weren't like that just few minutes ago." He stole a glance at her.

"It's just that I've never been alone with a guy before. And a hot one too." She bit her lip.

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess there is a first time to everything. I won't hurt you, I promise." He smiled at her. She grinned back, not quite able to meet his eye. He just knew all the right ways to get a girl to go head over heels.

" So you've never had a boyfriend at all?" Jin inquired, curiously.

" I mean I've had a few crushes, but nothing serious." Mia drew her legs up to her chest, turning in her seat toward him.

"Mmmmmm, I see. We're going to my house by the way."

Mia stared out through the windshield, doubt washing over her.

" Are you sure about this? Not that I don't trust you or anything. But you sure you don't want to just call it a night.?"

Jin chuckled softly, leaning back in his seat.

" It's fiiiine. Relax. I'll survive."

" Ok, if you say so." Mia rested her head against the window, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Jin watched her as her chest rose, then fall. He was getting a bit tired himself, and this migraine didn't make it any better. He massaged his fingers into the back of his head, while the other hand guided the steering wheel. Any type of relief he could get from all the bullshit he was going through, he had to take it, and hold onto it


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two days later, jin sat busy at his desk, in the the Mishima Zaibatsu, looking through stacks of documents. He had awaken early, leaving Mia resting in the bed, and invited her to stop by his office after she finished her classes. Right now, Jin was looking through files from his investigation of the devil gene, in hopes of discovering a cure. Although he had managed to gain partial control over his power, it still went awry at times, and he didn't want to risk putting innocent lives in danger, should he lose control.

As he was reading, an image at the top left corner caught his attention.

"What in the world…."

He squinted his eyes to get a closer look at it.

The image showed a muscular man, tanned skin, red fiery hair, donned in a dark blue gi. He was in a fighting stance, his arm raised, ready to strike. But that wasn't the only thing that caught jin's attention. Straight across from the red-haired man, stood Devil Kazuya, floating in the air, wings unfurled. They were in the middle of a volcano, surrounded by molten rock and lava.

The timeline on the photo showed the fight have taken place several months ago. It was around the same time that Jin was recovering at Violet Systems, and Heihachi had died.

" Looks like I'll have to ask Dad about him." Jin thought to himself, putting the paper down. Although he doubted that Kazuya would ever retell the vigorious fight he had with his father to him. Jin knew most of his father's hatred stem from Heihachi's abusive parenting. And by the time Jin came into the picture, Kazuya reigned some of his rage down on him.

Jin wished for nothing more than to put the past behind, and have an actual relationship with his father. Maybe he would have to be the bigger person, and engage his father with words not fists. All the fighting and bullshit was honestly getting tiring.

The telephone on his desk suddenly rang, and he reached over to press the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Kazama, you have a guest requesting to see you." Came the voice of his secretary, May.

"Who is it, and why didn't they make an appointment?" Jin stole a glance at his watch, slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"She says her name is Mia, shall I send her up?"

"Yes, right away." Jin's face lit up at the sound of her name. He quickly stood up, smoothing his shirt down, fixing his hair in place, and straightening his tie.

A soft knock sounded on the door, and Jin opened the door.

"Hey big guy." Mia greeted, drawing him into a hug.

"What's up?" He returned, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smelled delicious, like vanilla beans. And she looked just as appealing as she smelled. She wore a black and white sweatsuit, paired with red wedged sneakers.

"I'm ok, just drained from studying. Looks like you've had a busy morning yourself." She pointed to the stack of papers strewn about his desk.

"Yeah, I'm just working on this investigating thing, trying to dig up some answers." Jin hestitated to tell her about the devil gene, and the cure he was trying to find, to rid himself of it. He never shared that part of himself with any one person, neither did he want to push Mia away because of it.

"Ooooh, sounds mysterious." Mia crowed, hoisting herself onto the edge of the desk. Jin moved to the other side, clearing off some of the papers to make space.

"Soon enough that mystery will be solved." Jin remarked, a determination marking his features.

Mia tugged at one if the loose papers on the table, not intending to pry, but she couldn't help but take a quick look at it.

"What is it that your investigating? If you don't mind me asking."

Jin hesitated to answer, debating on what to say. He knew that question was bound to come, but he just hadn't prepared for it so soon.

He sighed heavily, fumbling in his brain for the right words to say. Mia leaned forward on her elbows, silent and patient as ever. Thank God she wasn't pushy.

"Um, it's really complicated to explain." Jin replied.

Mia laughed, shaking her head at him, as if he had said something stupid.

" I deal with complicated things every day. Try me"

Jin forced a smile, although he was still a little hesitant.

" I have this supernatural genetic abnormality that causes me to be possessed by a devil. The devil gene is what we call it. Because I inherited it from my father, it's a part of me. Unless he extracts his portion of it from me."

Mia listened intently, staring deeply into his face. She was surpusingly calm, not an expression Jin had not expected.

"Can you control it?" she asked.

"Better than I could six months ago. But it still goes awry at times."

"Why not focus on wielding the power, and not letting the power wield you. Because it would be very difficult to extract a genetic abnormality."

Jin reflected on her words, seeing the reality if everything.

"You said you major in criminal justice right?"

Mia nodded, catching the direction where he was going.

"I do, we deal with everything that has to do with that field. Including forensics, _and_ investigation."

Jin smiled, an idea forming in his head. Turned out Mia was capable in all the right ways. He would need her expertise for his project.

"What do you think of aiding me in my investigation? Consider it as internship, 'because I could use someone with your skill to do things that I can't. I'll pay you in return."

Mia was pensive for a minute, considering his offer.

" I like the sound of that, putting my education into use for something real. However, don't worry about paying me, I'm doing this to help you, not to gain money."

Jin laughed at her comment as he pulled out the papers he was looking over early.

"In that case, let me brief you in what we're dealing with."

Clouds floated by in the sky, illuminated by flashes of lightening, and followed by the low rumble of thunder. Rain began to pour, drenching Kazuya's form as he stood stock still, arms folded, head bowed, in an open field. He felt the presence of overwhelming evil behind him.

" I thought I put you down for good back in that volcano."

He spat, glaring over his shoulder at Akuma.

Akuma grunted in response, spreading his arms into his fighting stance.

" I don't die easily fool. You'll have to try much harder than that to defeat me."

This time, Kazuya turned around to face him, scowling.

"I did defeat you, maybe not kill you, but it's still a victory. Looks like I'll have to beat your head in a little harder for you to learn your lesson."

Lighting crackled from his fists as he raised them in front of his face. A purple aura swarmed his body, then shot outward, as Kazuya rippled into his Devil form.

Then the two if them charged at each other, aiming punches and kicks in blind rage. Akuma thrust his fist into Kazuya's torso, cracking his ribcage, and causing him to slide backwards. He quickly recovered, flying up into the air, and Spiraling into Akuma. But Akuma caught him by the waist, hurling him backwards in a german suplex.

Now Akuma had the upper hand. Kazuya staggered to his feet, in time to meet an uppercut that connected right under the chin.

"Errrrrggghh!" He growled painfully, tasting blood on his tongue. He splattered onto his back, breathing heavily. He turned over to spit the blood out if his mouth, and struggled back onto his feet.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kazuya taunted, letting his pride betray his feelings, although his body ached in pain. Now wasn't the time to show weakness. He had to stay strong, and stay two steps ahead of his opponent.

Akuma simply smirked, lunging toward his prey again with a flying kick. This time Kazuya caught his leg, twisting it forcefully, and slammed it into the ground with his own leg. Kazuya kept up the pace. He pounced on top of Akuma, driving powerful punches into his back. He moved off of him, Ietting Akuma rise back to his feet, then slammed him back down with a roundhouse kick,

" I told you not to fuck with me, cause there's plenty more where that came from." He snarled, leaning on his knees to catch his breath.

Akuma took a bit longer to get up this time, showing that Kazuya's attacks had done its fair damage to him.

" Give me all you got, because this is far from over."

Akuma brought his hands together, channeling energy into a hadoken, and hurled it at Kazuya.

Kazuya braced himself, levitating into the air. He furled his wings around himself, creating a barrier, which caused the hadoken to dissipate like dust. Kazuya burst the barrier, causing a shockwave to crash into Akuma. He reeled from one foot to the other, before toppling to the ground, motionless.

Kazuya fell to the ground, sucking deep breaths of air, as the adrenaline wore, and the soreness kicked in like a tsunami. He quickly took flight, escaping before he had to engage in another strenuous fight.

An hour later, he stumbled up the stairs, to Jun's apartment. He threw himself against the door, slumping to the floor. From inside, Jun heard a loud thud, and rushed to see the source of the noise . She opened the door, finding Kazuya in a heap on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" She panicked, dragging his limp body inside, and onto the sofa.

"Uuuggghhh," Was all that escaped Kazuya's lips as he relished the soft cushioning that eased his sore muscles.

"Hold on babe, let me get some ice, and some pillows."

Jun raced frantically around the house, grabbing anything she could find, an ice pack, bandages, ace wraps, alcohol, and a few fluffy pillows. She ran back to the living room, cradling her load. She dropped them on the floor, and tended to the aching man as best as she could.

She unbuttoned his shirt to examine his torso for any woulds. There were none, only slight swelling from where Akuma had punched him.

" Does it hurt here?" She asked, gently pressing the red area.

Kazuya winced at her touch, pushing himself up against the armrest.

" I think I broke a rib…. Or two."

Jun nodded, grabbing the ace wrap, and wound it around his abdomen. She then applied the ice, which caused Kazuya to flinch.

"Fuck, are you trying to freeze me to death? This thing is cold."

"Leave it alone, it's supposed to help the swelling go down."

She retorted, slapping his hands away, and re-adjusting the ice pack. She grabbed one of the pillows, and slid it under his back, to cushion the injured area.

"Who did this to you anyway? You look wrecked."

Kazuya sank into the couch, wiping his hand over his face.

" That damn bastard keeps testing me, as if I'm not going to put up a fight. I beat him once, and I did it again. Now back the fuck up and take your loss like the weakling you are." Kazuya spoke these words, with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm just so sick of fighting irelevant people, because they feel like they have something to prove. It's sickening." He stared up at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts.

Jun sighed, feeling bad for him. She reached her hand over to caress his face.

" I think you just need time to rejuvenate, and clear your head"

Kazuya closed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair, and down to his neck, massaging the knots away.

"This was probably one of the most demanding fights I've ever been in. I've never felt this weak before, never."

Jun chuckled softly. " I mean, you are 50. Don't you think you're getting kind of old for this?"

" Shut up." Kazuya retorted, but a smile spread across his face.

Jun laughed some more, reaching down to kiss his lips. "I gotta finish up a few stuff, call me if you need anything babe, ok?"

"Mmmmmhmmmm." Kazuya muttered, as he drifted into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Loose paper, and open books were strewn about the table, where Jin sat, studying them intensely. Mia sat crossed legged on the couch, with a laptop resting on her thighs, searching through files.

She looked up from the screen at him.

"Find anything useful?"

" Just a bunch of files from experiments G-Corp conducted on my father, to help him control the devil gene. Heihachi must have stolen them right from their facilities." Jin answered, holding up a folder that had GENOCELL written on the front.

Mia set her laptop to the side, and came over to Jin's side, taking the folder from his hand. She read through it intently.

" Have you read through these entire thing?"

Jin gave her a questioning look. " Why, what did you find?"

Mia tossed the folder onto the table, spreading the papers out.

"Seems as though G-Corp was running experiments on your father, to find a way to merge his devil cells with human cells, using actual test subjects. However, the experiment failed, since the devil cells destroyed the human cells, making the merge impossible."

Jin listened intently, looking over the spread out papers.

Mia held out one of them to him. "But this file says that they used a program called GENOCELL, created by a scientist named Julia chang. They discovered that GENOCELL could suppress the devil cell, allowing the human cell to combine with it."

" Sounds interesting, but how is this supposed to help me? I already Have the devil cells in my body. If anything, it will only amplify it."

Mia read from the paper a bit more, before she answered him.

" Seems that would be the case, considering that the main purpose was to create more hybrids."

Jin sighed, peeling the glasses from his eyes, and tossing them to the floor.

" Does it say who ran the experiments?" He asked.

"Hold on a second, let me see…..'

There was a long pause.

" Ah, found it, Dr. Abel. Ever crossed paths with him by chance?"

Jin shook his head, " Never met him. But his rival, Dr. Bosconovich, worked for me at the time I was CEO. "

" Well technically you are the CEO since your grandfather is dead." Mia said, intending it to be a joke, but quickly apologized when Jin shot her a death glare.

" Anyways, back to the point. This won't help me in anyway, so we're back to square one."

He leaned back on the wall, deep in thought. This was harder than he had expected, although he had dug up valuable info from the past. But none of it helped his current situation.

Mia's face lit up, as an idea flashed through her brain.

"What if we were to find a suppressant, something that could hold the power back for a certain amount of time, until you have complete control over it?"

Jin stared in her direction, processing her words.

" And how are we supposed to come up with that?"

" Drugs. Try out a few, see what works. And stick with it."

Jin shook his head reluctantly. "I doubt that will work. It would probably make it worse if I get drunk. But something you said struck a chord"

" What do you mean?" Mia asked.

" Well, strangely enough, my mother has the ability to temporarily suppress the devil from fully taking control over me. She managed to fight it off, when it tried to possess me prior to birth. Seems to run in the family."

Mia was thoughtful for a moment, ideas swirling in her head.

" Do you know any of her other relatives? Maybe we could talk to some of them, see if they know anything."

Jin smiled knowingly, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Where exactly did you say this place was?" Mia asked, drifting the car into the empty right lane. Jin had successfully pulled up his relative, Asuka Kazama's school records from database within the computer system. Finding that she lived in Osaka, five hours from Tokyo, they decided to make the trip. It would be well worth it anyway.

" The GPS says to take exit 95. That's about 5 mile from where we are."

Jin glanced at the GPS on his phone, reading the directions aloud for Mia while she focused on the road.

"I never would have thought you'd let me drive your car." She commented, steering the car into the left lane.

"No else drives it but me. Plus, I trust you." Jin replied, peering out the window to catch their exit.

" It's a smooth ride. Definitely got to safe up for one." Mia squirmed excitedly in her seat.

"How much farther?"

"Turn here."

(At Asuka's house)

" You seem hesitant, what's up?" Mia looked over at Jin, who sat gazing through the windshield, as if he was dreading something.

"Nothing, Just praying that my cousin doesn't lose her temper like the last time."

Mia shook her head, confused. " What happened the last time?"

Jin exited the car, shutting the door behind him, and walking up the path towards the house " Lets get going. I'll explain later."

Mia followed, running to catch up to him, still confused.

" What the fuck are you talking about."

Jin didn't slow his pace, and ignored her question.

He knocked firmly on the door. He heard the bolt unlock, and the door swung open.

Asuka stared at the two of them for a second, before her face narrowed into a scowl.

"What the FUCK are YOU doing here?"

Mia shifted awkwardly on her feet.

"Long time no see I guess." She tried to ease the tension that hung thick in the air.

"Look, before you blow off, we need to talk." Jin tried to calm her, holding his hand up.

"About what? The fact that you violated my private area, and tried to play dumb when I confronted you about it?" It was too late. Asuka practically yelled, causing a few the neighbors to look in their direction.

Mia gave Jin an uneasy look, not sure how to react. She turned to Asuka, and attempted to calm the fuming girl.

"Look, we're just here to-" But Asuka cut her off mid-sentence.

"Look woman, I don't know who you are, but I'd advise you to be careful around a man like him." She pointed her finger in Jin's face.

"Asuka, who's at the door?" Her father appeared behind her, looking over her shoulder at the two.

"Can I help you two?" He asked, stepping onto the porch.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance sir. My name is Jin Kazama, Jun Kazama's son, are you familiar with her?

Mr. Kazama' face lit up at the name.

"Jun, she was precious. Please, come in."

He opened the door wider, waving them in. Jin and Mia stepped into the house, the scent of freshly polished wood filling their noses.

"God, I would have never thought Jun had a child. She was always reserved, and to herself." Mr Kazama commented, visibly pleased at discovering extended family members.

Jin recoiled at the thought. "Yeah, it's a long story. That's actually the reason we came Kazama-San, if you don't mind me calling you that."

The older man nodded.

" We figured you might know a bit more about our bloodline than I do, and we could use all the info you know."

"What exactly do you need to know?"

"Sooooo, my mother was gifted with this ability to suppress evil. However, when I encountered your daughter in the fifth iron fist tournament, she unknowingly used the same ability to revert me back to human. Meaning this runs through the family. "

Kazama-san listened closely, his face serious.

" Are you implying that you suffer from demon possession?

Jin hesitated, surprised at how quickly he had caught on.

Asuka, who had been sulking in a corner, suddenly popped out of her hiding place, and piped in.

"You're not a fucking human?" Kazama-san shot her a glare that sent her cowering back into her corner.

Jin sighed, slightly annoyed at the bold question

" Yes, I do. Currently, Mia and I are doing some research to find a possible cure. My mother's gift passed onto my DNA, and it has kept me from losing control. But I feel like I'm slowly slipping away."

Kazama-san nodded understandingly

" Well, Jin. Your mother was special among our clan."

Jin raised his eyebrows, confused. "Was? She's still alive you know."

Kazama-san's eyes widened in surprise. He opened his mouth to respond, but decided against it.

" I didn't know that, sorry. Anyways, she displayed special abilities, specifically being psychic. She attempted to help rid your father of the devil gene, and set him free from its captive. But she could only suppress it, which brought out more of your father's good side. And you know the rest of the story."

Asuka merged from her corner yet again, hell-bent on cursing Jin out.

" I don't know, what the fuck you all are talking about. But you, pervert, owe me an apology for sticking your face in my breasts!"

The room went silent, and Jin met her steady glare.

"First of all. I slipped, and my face accidently fell into your chest. So whatever you thought I was trying to do, let it go. Because I obviously haven't made any advances to try to hook up with you." Jin's voice was calm, but deadly, warning Asuka not to press him any further.

She backed up a bit, shaken from his threatening tone.

Mia spoke up to break the awkward silence. "we'll have to leave soon. But, Kazama-san, would you happen to know the origin of this power?"

"Well, our ancestors were the spiritual type, and they believed that we were endowed by angels with special gifts to rid the world of evil. But it's nothing more than an ancient tale"

"Thank you for your time sir, it's well appreciated." Jin thanked him, and he and Mia strode to the door to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few days had passed by since the meeting with Asuka's father. Since then, Jin had been doing extensive research on the Kazama bloodline. There were a lot of questions that were unanswered, and he needed to find them out as soon as possible. On this particular day though, Lars had called to check up on Jin, and see how things had went in court. Although the two at one point had their differences, Jin was happy that they were able to put it aside, and become allies. After Jin had related everything to him that occurred in court, Lars had suggested that he stop by Violet Systems, so they that could devise a new plan to move forward with.

Jin had brought Mia along, and the two were now walking up the steps, toward the door. The security guards patrolling on the outside had noticed the two, and quickly held up their gun, stopping them in their tracks.

"Woah, man, calm down. Lars is expecting me." Jin said, holding his hands up in surrender.

One of the security guard looked him over, and waved them inside.

" Seems like this place is heavily armed." Mia commented, gazing around the place in awe.

" They have to be. Just in case the enemy wants to pull a fast card, we'll be ready for it." Jin answered. They strode down the hallway, which was surprisingly empty.

"Lars?" jin called. " We're here."

There was no answer.

"Let's check the upper level." He said, heading towards the elevator. Soon, they were on the second floor, and Jin thought he heard the faint sounds of voices coming from the office ahead.

Both Lee and Lars were busy looking up at the giant monitor on the wall, examining what looked to be a combot blueprint. Lee was blabbering on excitedly about new weapons and such, while Lars listened closely, wearing a more serious expression on his face.

Jin entered the room, with Mia in tow, but the two men hadn't yet noticed their presence.

Jin cleared his throat loudly, and they jerked their heads in his direction.

" There you are. I didn't know you were bringing company with you." Lars spoke up first, surprised to see Jin with a girl.

" This is Mia. She's been helping with researching a cure for the devil gene." Jin introduced her.

"Oooookkkk. Is she your girlfriend or something?" Lee asked, looking the girl up and down, rubbing his hands together.

Mia glanced awkwardly at Jin, who shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Uuuuhhhh, she's a friend." He finally replied, trying to smile it off.

" Sorry about him, hes Lee. I'm Lar's. Nice to meet you." Lars introduced himself, shaking her hand.

Lee stepped forward, a flirtacious grin plastered on his face, and kissed her hand.

" Ok , man. That's enough." Lars pushed Lee away from her, apologizing profusely for his behavior.

" So, where do we go from here?" Lars asked, Getting straight to the point.

"Obviously there's a lot of digging that I still have to do, and until we find the answers I'm looking for, I can't make a definite plan." Jin replied, crossing his arms over his chest, and sighing deeply.

"What have you two come with so far?" Lars looked from Jin to Mia.

" Apparently, my mother's side of the family traces all the way back to angels." Jin hadn't thought of the sentence before he opened his mouth. The absurdity of the statement was enough to raise eyebrows.

Lars scrunched up his face in confusion, not sure how to respond.

"What do you mean by that?"

Mia answered first " It's a long story. But basically, Jin's mother is able to repel the power of the devil gene in his body. However, this ability runs in the family, which was evident when his cousin used it to revert him back to human."

"Oh, you mean Asuka. I talked to her a few months ago, and she denied any relation with you." Lars said, pointing at Jin.

Jin rolled his eyes, and shook his head. " Of course she would say something like that. The bitch messed with the wrong one."

"Wow, those are some strong words. Did you two have a falling out or something?" Lars asked.

" It was nothing more than a stupid misunderstanding." Jin dismissed the subject with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, you still haven't told me what happened though." Mia interjected, putting her hands on her hips.

Jin sighed dejectedly, not caring to give an explanation at the moment. It was over, he had told Asuka what she needed to hear. He was ready to drop the subject.

" Really Mia? Right now? You heard what happened when we were at the house. It was a stupid misunderstanding, nothing more."

She said nothing more. If there was one thing Mia had learned while working with Jin, was not to anger him. That was a big risk that most times never ended well.

Clapping noises suddenly erupted the silence, and Lee emerged from the back of the room, smirking.

" Excellent! You two are arguing like an actual couple. You sure you're not together?" Lee had not spoken a word the whole conversation, they had forgotten that he was even in the room. Lars shot him a death glare, but Lee did not back down.

" Listen miss, Jin is a good guy and all. But he's not looking to be in a relationship now, if that's what you were hoping for." Lee continued to push his advances, not noticing the look of disinterest on Mia's face.

Lars face-palmed, shaking his head.

" When did he ever say that? Maybe he changed his mind when I came into the picture." To everyone's surprise, especially Jin, Mia grabbed his face, and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Jin at first was too shocked to react, but soon enough his lips went into motion as well.

"See?" There's a first time for everything." Mia pulled away from Jin to look in his eyes, smiling knowingly. But he was staring down at his feet, slightly blushing.

"I think that's the first time Jin's ever kissed a woman." Lee commented, wearing a frown on his face.

Jin shot him a glare. " Unlike you, at least I have a woman."

Lee finally backed down, his pride injured. He sank down into a chair, and didn't mutter another word.

"Well, if we're done with all the flirting, then we can get back to business." Lars spoke up.

He turned to Jin, " I figure that you two will be doing more research, and coming up with a plan to kill your father. Although you may true to settle things the right way, Kazuya will always resort to violence to fulfill his desire."

Jin nodded, understanding the risk he was taking in hesitating to end his father's life.

" Surprisingly, he still has feelings for my mother. When they had their sexual affair, he didn't kill her. And when she did came back, they got back together."

" So, your saying she is like a distraction to him, so that you can plan effectively?" Lars asked.

"Yes, he won't be getting in my way, or anyone else for that matter. Until I have everything together, then I'll take him out."

Xiaoyu hurried down the busy streets of Tokyo, clutching a white wrapped up cloth in her hand. She ran down the side walk toward the doors of a five star hotel. She slipped in, not paying any mind to the crowd of people lounging in the hallways. She entered the elevator, and pressed the 5 button, for the fifth floor. She glanced impatiently at her watch, and stared up at the ceiling.

" Uuuuggghhh, come on, hurry up."

The doors finally slid open, and she ran out into the hallway.

"Got to get there on time." She murmured. She stopped in front of one of the doors, and knocked briskly.

The door opened a crack, and icy blue eyes peeked out at her.

" I have what you asked for." Xiaoyu spoke.

"Ah, you've completed your task." Came a heavily accented male voice.

The door opened wider, and Xiao went in. Setting the cloth on the table, the man turned on a lamp to examine it.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"No, he just shoved me into a wall, and forced me to leave." Xiao answered.

"But I got his finger prints on my school uniform."

"Meraviglioso. Marvelous. We have some of his DNA to work with. And since you've found his location, we will pay him a visit together, With back up of course." The man spun around, the hem of his white frock coat flapping in the air.

"Jin will soon come face to face with the best exorcist in the world." He laughed, his voice echoing through the room.

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes in annoyance. " Can we get going already?"

The man turned his back to her. " Patience child. We shall soon embark on our mission." He whipped his head in her direction, smiling darkly. His right eye flashed white, and a tattoo appeared beside it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mia and Jin had returned to his apartment, with a arsenal of weapons Lars generously lent them, in case of emergency. Jin slung the heavy bag over his broad shoulder, and pulled out his keys to unlock the door. Mia leaned on the wall beside him, and watched him tussle with the knob.

"Need some help?" She asked, reaching to take the bag from his shoulder.

"No. This is too heavy for you." Jin shifted away from her, preventing her from taking the bag.

"I know you haven't seen me in action yet, but I've beaten up men bigger than you." Mia smirked, crossing her arms over her chest like she was sizing him up.

"What's your point? Are you challenging me?" Jin swung the door open, tossing the bag inside. He began to unbutton his shirt.

"Nah, but if you want to tussle, we can do that." Mia straightened up from the wall, bending her legs, and raising her fists.

Jin ripped his shirt off, cracking his neck to the side. " You asked for it."

Mia charged at him, swing a right hook at him. Jin grabbed her arm, and threw her over his shoulder. He ran inside, kicking the door closed behind him, and flipped Mia unto the couch. He jumped in the air, raising his elbow to drive into her, but met the couch instead. Mia had rolled out of the way, but scrambled back to her feet, capturing Jin in a strangle hold. They fell on the floor, and Mia tightened her grip. Jin stood up, pulling her arms from his neck.

"Nooooooo!" Mia whined, as he loosened her hold. He twisted her arm, and shoved his knee into her gut. Mia flopped onto the ground, feeling as if the wind was knocked out of her. She turned onto her stomach, gasping desperately for air. She had honestly not considered the risk of sparring with Jin, and instantly regretted it. Black leather shoes came into her view, and she quickly prayed that Jin would tone it down a notch. She sprang up, dropkicking Jin into the wall. She followed up with a sliding kick, then a palm strike to his abdomen, and finished the combo off with a scissor-head takedown. Jin lay sprawled on the floor, catching his breath.

" You're better than I thought you were." He remarked, pushing himself up.

Mia looked satisfied at flooring the man, but her smile faded as quickly as it appeared. Jin tripped her off her feet, with a swipe of his leg.

"Never get distracted. That's a number one rule." He joked, standing over her, and wagging his finger in her face.

"Dammit, shut up and fight." Mia spat, throwing a barrage of punches at him, which he effectively blocked. She was beginning to get frustrated, and he seemed to be enjoying it. He side-stepped her, tripping her again with his foot. Mia pounded her fist into the ground, aggravated. She rose to kick him in the face, but he grabbed her leg. He slammed it into the ground with his foot, then quickly countered with his Savage Sword. Mia crashed into the wall, feeling pain sting her back, but she ignored it, rising to her feet. Jin rushed her, aiming a punch at her chest, but Mia was quicker this time. She ducked under it, grabbing his head. She pulled him back, and flipped him over her shoulder. Mia dropped to one knee, exhaling loudly. This was no longer a playful fight, it hadn't gotten competitive too quickly. She just wished that Jin would stop pressing her, and end it already. She admired his strength and endurance, which tested Mia to the limit. If anything, he was a great sparring partner to improve her skill with.

She looked up, but Jin was nowhere to be seen. "Where could he have disappeared to so quickly?" Mia thought, frantically searching the room.

"Behind you."

Mia whipped her head around, and there stood Jin, a sick smile on his face. Before she could even react, Jin lashed out a fury of attacks that sent her backing into a corner. He flung her into the air with an uppercut, then countered with a spinning right leg. He punched her face with a right hook, then swung it back around in a backhand. He sent her flying into the wall with a tornado kick.

Mia slumped to the ground, feeling like a truck had hit her. A soft groan escaped her lips. It felt amazing just to sit, and give her aching muscles a rest. She sprawled onto the ground, shutting her eyes.

"Yow won this one." She muttered, not bothering to look up.

She felt strong hands grip her shoulders, and rub them gently.

"Did I hurt you badly?" Jin asked, kneeling by her side to check for any injuries.

"I'm great. Feel like a thousand bricks dropped on me all at once." She replied sarcastically, sitting up a bit too quickly.

She felt her head begin to throb, and fell back to the floor.

" Sorry about that. I got too carried away." Jin apologized, scooping her up into his arms.

"It's not your fault. I went crazy too, so we're both to blame."

Jin carried her to his bedroom, laying on the soft mattress.

"Get some rest Mia. You need it."

" And what about you?"

"I need a shower. I smell horrible." He laughed to himself. He took one last glance at her, then headed for the bathroom.

Both of them slept peacefully, until a loud bang jarred Jin from his sleep. His eyes shot open, and lifted his head to look toward the door. He had brought the weapon bag in before retiring to bed, so that in was in reach if anything happened. There was another loud bang. Jin slipped out of bed grabbing a pistol from the bag. He was careful not to wake Mia, who had not budged. He crept to the door, cracking it open, and peeking through. Nothing. Jin was sure he wasn't going crazy. He swore he had heard something. Just as he turned on his heel, dismissing it as his imagination, he heard something kick the front door open. Jin clutched the gun tightly, and ran to the bed to wake Mia.

He shook her violently, but it failed.

"Dammit Mia! Wake up." Jin picked her up, and hid her in the closet. He heard a hoard of footsteps tramping into the house. Who the fuck could possibly be breaking in his house at midnight? Jin crept silently to the door, and heard a deep voice barking orders.

"Check every room until you find him. I want this whole place turned upside down."

Then the sound of drawers slamming, and glass shattering reached his ears. Jin peered cautiously from behind the door, and saw the white frilled jacket of what seemed to be the leader. Soldiers clad in black trench coats, and bird-beak masks scattered everywhere, searching for him. Jin didn't recognize the man, nor did he remember giving his address to any random person. There were only a few people that knew where he lived, but which one had stabbed him in the back, and given his secret away to the enemy? One of the soldiers was approaching his bedroom, and Jin quickly hid behind the door, holding his breath. The soldier looked around a bit, before reaching the bedroom. He slid inside, shining a flashlight around to find anything. Jin quickly seized him, snaking his arm around his neck, and snapped it. The man yelped, then dropped to the floor. Unforntunately, the sound caught the rest of the intruders, and they jerked their heads toward the stairs.

"Up there! He's up there, go!"

Jin cursed under his breath, having blown up his spot, but aimed his gun anyway. The soldiers sprang up the stairs to attack, and Jin shot them down one by one. Although he was a skilled martial artist, he had learned to use a gun back when he was training with Heihachi. The men tumbled to the floor in a heap of bodies. Jin quickly reloaded as another swarm of soldiers ran up the stairs.

The noise stirred Mia from her sleep, and she looked up through blurry vision. She saw Jin firing bullets at masked soldiers. When realization hit that they were being attacked, She sprang to action.

Jin managed to get most of them down, but was running out of bullets. He noticed Mia had awoken, and was making quick work of the soldiers.

She kicked down the last one, then rushed over to Jin, who was unloading his gun.

"What the fuck is going on?" She asked.

" I'm about to find out." Jin replied, stalking to the top of the stairwell

The leader peered up at him, smiling sardonically.

" Jin Kazama. Finally out of your hiding place. You impress me actually, considering that you took out half of my men."

" Nothing new. Who are you, and how did you find me?"

The man brushed his black hair back with a gloved hand before responding. " I am Claudio Serafino of the Sirius Marksmen, and world's most powerful exorcist."

Mia, who had hid in the room, was listening intently from behind the door. She gasped loudly at the name.

" An exorcist? Who sent you here?" Jin was more confused than angry. Obviously, whovever sent the attack up, had intended on dissipating the devil gene.

"Well, let's just say I was working with your grandfather to help him kill Kazuya. But he ended our deal rather abruptly. He was initially going to capture you for his purposes, but failed to do so. By the way, I despise your father just as much as you do, so don't worry, I'm not here on his behalf." Claudio laughed stupidly, which angered Jin some more.

" I don"t give a fuck about who you worked for in the past, who sent you here right now?"

Claudio's face turned into a scowl. " Since you want to know so badly, I'll just show you."

He snapped his fingers, and one of his soldiers dragged xiaoyu to him. She struggled in his grip, clawing desperately at the rope that bound her hands and feet. Her mouth was sealed shut with duck tape, so her screams came out muffled.

Jin's eyes widened in shock, and he felt rage gnawing at his insides.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" He hissed, venomously.

He was about to charge down the stairs to attack, but Mia ran out to hold him back.

" No, don't do it. They might try to tranquilize you." She grasped his shaking shoulders, pushing him gently back.

Mia spun around on her heels, and descended the stairs slowly.

" Claudio, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Claudio glared at her as she came closer. " Mia. Never thought I'd see you again. You've sided with the enemy. I thought I taught you better than that."

Mia glanced up nervously at Jin, knowing he would hammer her for an explanation. She turned to face Claudio, her eyes level with his.

" Your teachings were nothing more than twisted black magic to give yourself more fame. Funny that you're the one hiding."

Claudio narrowed his eyes, and smacked her across the face.

" You should be thanking me that you can even hone you magical abilities."

Mia rubbed at her stinging cheek, and smacked him right back. "I never had to come to you, it was always a part of me."

" And you've resorted to harming innocent girls to carry out your resolve?" She gestured to Xiaoyu.

" I didn't harm her. I simply used her as bait." Claudio stood up.

" That's not any better. She's still a victim, being forced to do your biddings." Mia protested.

" I didn't come here for you anyway. I came here for Jin. I won't leave without dragging you with me." Claudio's eyes flashed to white, and he slipped into his fighting stance.

Jin charged down the stairs. " So be it." Tattooes appeared across his face, and a purple aura surrounded his body.

The two jumped at each other, kicking and punching, trying to knock the other out.

Claudio seized Jin by the throat, And held his hand up to his face, blue light emanating from it. Jin's face reddened from struggling, white pupils replacing his brown ones. He bared his teeth, which had lengthened into fangs. A low growl escaped his mouth, causing a shockwave to ripple through the room, blowing Claudio back into the wall. Mia dove to cover Xiaoyu from the impact of the furniture that flew through the air.

Jin roared loudly as long talons tore from his hands. Then he pounced. He viciously slashed at the soldiers, and their blood splattered unto the walls, staining them. Xiaoyu screamed in horror, covering her face at the gruesome sight. Mia took the opportunity to rush her outside, and untie her ropes.

"Listen to me, leave while you still can. It's dangerous here."

Mia urged.

Xiaoyu shook her head, tears streaming downing her face. " I have to help Jin. I can't leave him like this."

Mia shook her by the shoulders. " No! You can't help him while he's like that. You'll only get yourself hurt. Leave, NOW."

Xiaoyu struggled to her feet. Whispering a quick thanks, then ran off down the street.

Mia watched her leave, then hurried back into the apartment. Soldiers lay shredded across the floor in a pool of blood.

Jin stood in the middle of the cess pool, telekinetically levitating Claudio in the air.

The exorcist writhed in pain, as Jin applied pressure to his body.

" I'll teach you what it means to fear me." He snarled, raising the man higher into the air.

"Ahhhhgggg, I was only trying to do you a favor." He managed to spit out in a raspy voice.

" You made the wrong approach by breaking into his house. If you really meant well, you would have done things differently." Mia shot back.

Claudio growled at her, unable to speak as jin grabbed his throat. Jin squeezed the air out of him, and he passed out

Jin tossed Claudio through the window, shattering it to pieces.

He fell on the floor, convulsing violently, as the devil gene wore off.

" Jin, are you ok?" Mia ran to his side, and grabbed his face in her hands.

Jin leaned back against the couch, breathing heavily. The devil gene had taken over him, causing him to go on a killing spree yet again. He clutched his head in his hands, cursing at himself.

" Jin, look at me. Stop beating yourself up over this. They would have eventually killed you anyway."

" They would have killed me anyway? How are you so sure? How do I know that you weren't in on this attack too?"

Mia sighed heavily, running her fingers through her tangled hair.

" I didn't even know he was planning to break into your house. I swear to God that I am not affiliated with him. Please just trust me on that. I'll explain more later, but right now, we have to leave."

Jin pushed himself off of the couch. The two quickly gathered only necessities, and the weapon bag, and left the wrecked apartment. Jin shoved everything into the trunk, then slid into the driver seat. Mia came up to the door, and knelt down to look in his eyes

"Let me drive, so you can clear your head a bit." Jin didn't answer, but he slid into the other side, and let Mia take the wheel.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The tension was definitely thick in the air. Jin wasn't speaking to Mia, and she didn't bother to start a conversation. She knew that at some point she had to reveal her past to Jin, but she didn't think that it would be so abrupt. How had her and Claudio's path even crossed?

The silence was overbearing. She hadn't come this far with Jin, just to be torn apart from a misunderstanding.

"Is there something you would like to get off your chest?"

Mia asked, looking at him from the corner off her eye.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't pissed. I don't even know who Claudio is, and he's an enemy. It's kind of shady that I barely know you, and you have affiliations with my enemy. Care to explain?"

" I understand that you're pissed. I haven't even spoke to Claudio in years, nor I did I know he was targeting you either. As far as how I know him, I was under his tutelage in the the Archers of Sirius. At the time, I was 14, and my parents took me to Italy so that I could train under him. They figured that since he uses magic to exorcise supernatural entities from human bodies, he could help me hone my abilities. But I disliked the methods they were teaching me, so I rebelled and left. It's been 7 years since that happened."

Mia exhaled slowly, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had never told anyone this part of her life before, and it actually felt good to reveal it to someone who was very similar to her.

"So basically you're a witch?" Jin asked playfully, lightening the mood in the car.

"I'm not a witch you idiot! I don't fly around on a broom, or have a big, ancient book of spells. I simply have abnormal abilities that other people don't."

"Except for me. I'm as abnormal as it gets"

The two laughed together, and it helped ease the tension away.

Then Jin grew serious. "Look, Mia. I'm sorry that I accused you earlier of setting me up. I know you're not to blame, and you've been so helpful through this whole thing."

"It's ok. You were angry, and unexpectant that someone was targeting you." She turned to him, and smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, he's another one on the kill list." Jin said, shaking his black spiky hair.

"How many people do you have on it?"

"There is no specific amount. But Kazuya stands at the top of the list."

Jin cracked his knuckles, and clenched his hands into fists.

"Speaking of parents, we have to stop by my mother's house, and bring her with us somewhere safe. It's a big chance that Claudio might use anyone related to me, to get to me. And I can't afford for my mother to be in danger again."

Mia nodded her head understandingly.

"How do we get there?"

It had been a whole week since Kazuya's fight with Akuma, and he was feeling better from his injuries. He had stayed at Jun's house since he was still in love with her, and she had accepted him right back into her life. However, he knew it would cause problems between them if Jin found out. But Kazuya didn't care. He fought for what he wanted, and didn't let anyone get in the way of that.

Kazuya had been at G-Corp headquarters all morning trying to devise a plan to take out Akuma. The demon had been a thorn in Kazuya'a side ever since their first fight on the tower. So far he'd come up with nothing, which left him with one last resort. Jin was the only person he could think of that powerful enough to help him kill Akuma. But Kazuya hated the thought of begging Jin for help, it sickened him. But it was probably the only way to get the job done.

Kazuya was back at Jun's apartment, but she was not home. He figured he'd go ahead and make dinner for a change. Ever since Heihachi died, he had considered living a normal life, since he never had the opportunity to. He ripped open a bag of potatoes, causing them to spill all over the floor.

"Dammit!" He grumbled, bending down to pick them up. He piled them into a bowl, and pulled out a knife from the drawer. He began peeling the skin off, and dicing them into small cubes. Then, he drizzled oil into a frying pan, and threw some onions, bell peppers, and garlic into it to sauté. Soon, the aroma of fried vegetables filled the kitchen, as well as a dense cloud of steam. But Kazuya didn't seem to care, he turned the stove on high, and poured the potatoes in. The oil sizzled loudly, causing steam to fly up to the ceiling. By now, the entire house was foggy, and Kazuya could barely see around him. He didn't hear the front door unlock, and open. Jun strode in, taking her shoes off, and dropping her grocery bags on the floor.

"Babe, I'm home!" She called.

No answer.

She looked up, and noticed smoke in the room.

"What the fuck!" She gasped, running to the closet to grab the fire extinguisher.

Meanwhile, Kazuya stirred seasoning into the food, and it caused more steam to shoot up. He was happy though, to be the one feeding Jun instead of vice versa.

Jun flew down the stairs spraying the extinguisher wildly at the smoke.

"KAZUYA WE HAVE TO GET OUT NOW! THERE'S A FIRE!"

Her voice choked up with smoke, and she fell to the floor coughing. The man still didn't hear her, he was oblivious to everything but the pot in front of him. He dipped a spoon into the contents, and then into his mouth. He smiled, satisfied. Jun dragged herself off the floor and ambled into the kitchen. She hadn't thought of checking in there first, before going crazy with the extinguisher. She stood in the doorway, unable to see anything, but then she made out a dark figure. She walked through the smoke, and just stood there. Waiting for Kazuya to notice her.

He looked up at her and smiled.

"Your home. I made dinner."

"I see that, almost burned down the house."

He kissed her on the cheek, as she peered into the pot.

"What the fuck is this?"

"It's potatoes sautéed with vegetables. Taste it." He held up a spoonful of the food to her mouth, and she ate it.

"Mmmmmmm, this is good." She looked at him, surprised.

"I didn't know a man like you could cook so well."

"What's that supposed to mean? I haven't done it in years, but I still got it in me."

Jun laughed, pulling out two bowls from the cupboard, and placing them on the table.

Suddenly her phone rang, and she reached into her pocket to answer it.

"Hello? Really? Uuuuuhhhhh, well, Im actually getting dressed. So could you give me like 5 minutes."

"Who was that?" Kazuya asked, bringing the steaming pot to the table.

"That was Jin. He's outside with a friend, and wants to come in." Jun sighed.

"And what? You don't want him and I to clash?" Kazuya had an amused look on his face.

"No, but you two have to learn how to get along together. So he's going to have dinner with us tonight. "

"I don't want to fight with him right now. In fact, I need his help with something."

Jun nodded, went out the door.

She went down the stairs, and found Jin waiting in the parking lot, with a girl.

"Son, how are you?"

"Mom, nice to see you."

She embraced her son warmly, before addressing the unknown woman.

"Is this your girlfriend?" She looked Mia up and down, not expecting her son to be with a woman.

"Hi, I'm Mia. Nice to meet you." Mia introduced herself.

"She's just a friend." Jin laughed, leading the wway back to the house.

Jun closed the door behind the door behind them.

"Smells good in here. You cooked?" Mia commented.

"Uh, something like that. Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable." Jun rushed into the kitchen, but it was empty. She came back into the living area, and saw no sign of Kazuya.

She sighed, relieved. She was going to have to let Jin know he was here sooner than later.

Jin and Mia sat down in the couch, talking low to each other. Jun took the opportunity to slip away to her room. She found Kazuya in there, changing his clothes.

"Their here."

He didn't look at here, but simply nodded. He finished buttoning up his shirt, and they climbed back down the stairs hand in hand.

Jin was too busy to notice their presence, since he was still talking to Mia.

"Soooo," Jun caught their attention.

"He's going to be having dinner with us." She pointed to Kazuya.

Mia was speechless, and Jin quickly stood up.

"Why the fuck is he here?" He growled. He locked eyes with his father, glaring into his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jin glared into his father's face, and Kazuya returned the look with a smirk. He found it entertaining to watch Jin's face burn with rage, it was amusing. Usually people saw Jin as a quiet, goodhearted kind of man, but little did they know that he was just as deadly as he was mysterious.

"Look man, I'm not here to fight with you. Let's just get through this night without any problems." Kazuya said, holding up his hands as if to surrender.

Jin scoffed at his remark, then grabbed his mother by the arm, and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Son, what is your problem?" Jun asked, wringing her arm from his grasp.

"What's my problem? He's the problem." Jin referred to Kazuya. "You're letting that God-damned, demon possessed, rapist sit at our table and eat with us?"

Jun backed away from her son, with a bewildered expression on her face.

"First of all little boy, your father did not rape me. Second of all, you're demon possessed too, so what's the difference?"

"The difference is, I may have the Devil Gene, but I don't kill people for fun. Neither do I use women to satisfy my sexual desire, then throw them away like a piece of garbage!"

" Your father didn't throw me away like a piece of garbage. He told me had a score to settle with his father, that's why he left me. He didn't abandon me." Jun brought her voice down to a whisper, hoping he would do the same. But Jin raised his voice in protest.

"Are you fucking blind? He is using you for himself. He doesn't love you!"

Mia sat awkwardly on the couch, cringing inwardly at the argument overheard in the kitchen.

Kazuya was leaning against the wall, staring down at the floor. He glanced over at the brunette, and felt a strange tingling in his chest. He decided that he would just start some small talk with her, and see where she stood with Jin.

"Hi," He said awkwardly, seating himself on the couch in front of her. He tried to smile, but it came out more as a lopsided grin.

"Nice to meet you too." Mia wrinkled her eyebrows in amusement. "Not the talkative type are you?"

Kazuya laughed at her comment. "You catch on quick. What's your name?"

"Mia. Mia Kasugano."

"Nice to meet you Mia. I'm Kazuya Mishima, Jin's father."

"Are you sure about that? You look you could be his twin brother." Mia eyed the older man curiously.

"Eheheheh, no. No where close. But thank you though. We're just father and son. However, how long have you known him?"

"A few months. Not long." Mia lied, not wanting to give away the fact that she'd only known him for a few weeks. Kazuya nodded.

"So you two are dating?"

"What! No, of course not. We're just friends." Mia answered a bit too quickly, her cheeks blushing. She turned toward the window feeling slightly embarrassed.

"But you like him, right?" Kazuya decided to press the topic further.

Mia nodded silently, a smile creeping onto her face. She hadn't realized it until now, that she did have feelings for Jin. However, she didn't know if he felt the same way, or he just didn't care for a relationship now.

"Does he feel the same way about you?"

"I would think so. He's been very open with me so far. He's probably afraid to admit it though."

"I don't think Jin has ever even kissed a woman besides his mother" Kazuya doubled over with laughter.

(Back in the kitchen)

"Jin, please lower your voice. I don't want them to hear us." Jun tried desperately to calm her raging son, but nothing was working.

Jin threw his hands up in annoyance, and turned to leave, but Jun grabbed his hand.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm taking my girlfriend, and we're leaving. I actually came here to talk to you about something else, but since your still in love with that crusty, ass, purple-skinned demon, It's impossible to reason with you."

"Do you think he just woke up one day, and randomly decided to act the way he does?" Jun tried again to get her son to be understanding before building up a wall.

"Yes. Yes I do! He's a heartless man, and I'm surprised that you still love him."

" Don't be ignorant. Obviously things that he experienced in his life triggered that kind of behavior."

"What kind of stuff?" Jin leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "Please enlighten me."

"His mother was killed when he was only five, by his father. On top of that, Heihachi was blunt about it, and didn't care to give his son any reason at all as to why he did it. What do you think something like that does to a five-year-old kid? His father was nothing more than a murderer to him. Things like that can cause a person to be traumatic and bitter."

Jin's face softened in understanding. Heihachi had never told him that part of the story, and it was probably best that he hadn't either. Jin could almost feel as though he could relate with his father. He too had been separated from his mother at one point, for six long years. And although she was alive the whole time, he thought she was dead."

"Heihachi never talked to me about his wife, so I didn't know about that. "

" Now you know. You went through similar as well."

"Yeah, but you're here now, you survived. He can't bring his mother back from the dead."

Jun nodded sadly. "Are you going to give him another chance before you build up a wall between the two of you?"

Jin sighed, feeling his stomach tie up in knots. "Fine, but one more chance. If he blows this one, then I'm done."

He looked over at his mother, and she beamed widely at him.

She threw her arms around him, and hugged him tightly. "Let's go eat before the food gets cold."

They walked out the kitchen together, and found Mia and Kazuya on the couch talking together.

They both stood up.

"Sorry about that. Everything's fine now."

Jun said as she leaned over to feel the bottom of the pot. It was cold.

"Great. The food is cold, but go ahead and help yourselves."

And they all dug in. They sat in silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts, eating their food.

"This is actually good. You made it?" Mia asked, directing her question to Jun.

Jun shot her head up from her plate. "What?"

"Did you make this?" Mia repeated.

"No." Jun stared over at Kazuya, who looked back at her, as if he was expecting her to answer for him.

Jin followed her gaze, and realization then set in. He shuddered, letting the food tumble from his mouth back onto the plate.

"You made it then Mr. Mishima. I like it a lot." Mia concluded, nodding approvingly.

Jin grabbed a napkin from the table, and vigorously wiped his tongue with it.

"Really Jin? It's that bad?" Jun glared at her son, almost tempted to get up and slap him across his face.

"Thank you Mia. You can just call me daddy. And I don't think Jin has had a real meal since he left the Zaibatsu." Kazuya raised his eyebrows at Jin, waiting for his reaction.

Jin shook his head at his father. "It's fine, just too peppery." He lied, sliding his plate onto the table, and standing up. "I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me."

Mia watched him leave, a bit concerned at his actions. "Don't mind him. He's still a bit shaky from the other night." She said.

"What happened? You too had sex?" Kazuya blurted out, but immediately got smacked in the face by Jun.

'Dammit, I told you about slapping me like that." He glared at her, rubbing his reddening cheek.

"Don't mind him. Sometimes he can be a little inappropriate." Jun apologized.

Mia dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand. "It's quite okay. I look forward to having it with Jin." She smiled delightfully, closing her eyes dreamily.

Both jun and Kazuya gave her a funny look.

"Have you ever dated before?" Jun asked curiously.

"No. My parents sent me to school when I was fourteen. There was nobody there that I was interested in though." Mia answered.

"They live here in Japan?"

"Yeah, but I'm half latina. My mom is from Spain, and my father is Japanese ."

"That's what it is, I thought you looked kind of funny." Kazuya burst out laughing, then quickly stopped himself when Jin returned to the room.

"Are you ok son?" Jun rested a hand on Jin shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just had to relieve myself." Jin answered, wiping sweat beads off his forehead.

"You look kind of flushed, want some water?" Mia stood up, with a bottle of water in hand, and strode over to jin's side. He nodded at her, and she squirted some of the liquid into his open mouth. It dripped down the sides of his face, but she wiped it off with her hand. Jin smiled up at her, and pulled her into his lap, causing her to giggle. She lost herself gazing into his hazel brown eyes, and before she knew it, her lips were kissing his.

Jun and Kazuya sat gaping at the two straddling each other. Mia sank into Jin's lap overwhelmingly, and rested her forehead on his shoulder. That was the first time Jin had ever willingly kissed her, and felt so damn good. Jin rested his hands on her hips, squeezing them gently.

"Wooow, I've never seen you be so romantic before ." Kazuya butt in, ruining the moment.

Jin shot him a look, but said nothing.

"Son, I'm happy for you and all, but I feel like you have something serious to tell us" Jun spoke up.

Jin nodded, straightening up in his seat.

"We got attacked last night by some guy named Claudio. At some point before, he was working with Heihachi to try to get to me and Kazuya. He broke into my apartment, but I killed off all his men, except for him."

"Who is this guy? And why the fuck was he in cohorts with my father, to track us down?"

"I don't know. He's an exorcist, so I guess he was trying to free us from our inner demons." Jin said, rolling his eyes.

Kazuya laughed at the comment, and jin smiled subconsciously, For the first time, he actually felt comfortable being in the same room with his father, it almost felt unreal.

"What's your next move?" Jun asked, leaning over on her knees, her eyes filled with intensity.

" I think we should get out of here to somewhere safe. Claudio will use anyone he can to get to us. And the last thing I want is for us to be in danger. Especially you mom." Jin's eyes fell on his mother. She was everything to him, and he refused to let her slip through his fingers.

"I understand your reasoning, to protect Jun from harm. I myself would hate to see something bad happen to her. So I will fight to protect her along side you" Kazuya meant his words, and Jin knew that he could trust him to keep his promise.

"If I could've saved my mother from being murdered by my father, I would have. But Jun is like my second chance at protecting someone I genuinely care about." Kazuya smiled at her, placing his hand on her lap, and she smiled back.

"I appreciate that. It means a lot." Jin nodded to his father.

"Where are we going to go?" Mia piped in.

"I haven't figured that out yet. If we have to the leave the country, it has to be through another means of transportation, we can't afford for the government to catch us." Jin rubbed the back of his head with his fingers, deep in thought.

"What about Australia? You said you lived there for a couple years."

"That'll work for the time being," Jin agreed.

"I have a private jet we can use, so that we can leave in secrecy." Kazuya chimed in.

"Let's do it then. We'll leave first thing in the morning then" Jin eased Mia off his lap, and they kissed quickly on the lips. Jun gathered everyone's dishes to wash them at the sink, and Kazuya scooped the pot up from the table. They had a long day ahead of them, and they would need all the rest they could get.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The flight took 15 long, tiring hours to get to Australia, and Jin felt exhausted just looking at the clock tick. He laid sprawled out on the bed, in pitch black, staring at the ceiling. He had been asleep for the past three hours, it was now 12 am. Too many thoughts were swirling in his head to let him fall back asleep, so he just relished the peace for as long as he could. He felt himself dozing off when the door opened, and the light switched on.

"Jin? Oh, you were sleeping?"

Jin didn't even bother to sit up and see who it was. Just like that, his peacefulness had slipped out the window, and he was beginning to feel pissed. He grabbed his pillow from behind his head, and used it to shield his eyes from the blinding light.

Kazuya stepped inside the room, and sauntered over to the bed. "Sorry man, I just wanted to talk with you real quick."

"It couldn't wait till morning?" Jin's muffled voice snapped.

"Technically, it is morning. I just wanted to get it off my chest before you got too preoccupied."

"Go ahead."

"Could you at least move the pillow from your face so I don't feel like I'm talking to a wall?"

Jin gingerly tossed the pillow to the side, but refused to open his eyes.

"That works I guess. Anyways, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, and you're still getting used to me as your father, but I am sorry. I'm sorry for not starting our relationship off right."

Jin sat up straight, rubbing his eyes. " It's ok, dad. You've been through shit, just like I have, and you don't just walk out a saint in a situation like that. I don't know everything that happened, but I apologize as well, for not being more understanding."

" You didn't do anything to me, I haven't even known you that long. I had no reason to be selfish, or murderous toward you."

Kazuya sat down on the bed, and closely studied his sons face.

"I love your mother to death. I've never hurt her before. If anything, she is the only person that loved me back besides my own mother ."

Jin listened intently as his father spoke. It was amazing that the two of them could open up like an actual father and son, instead of fighting like enemies.

"I understand. You deserve someone like mom to love you as a person." Jin smiled tiredly, falling back onto the bed.

"Thank you son. I know your tired, so I'll let you rest."

Jin nodded his response, as he dozed off to sleep. Kazuya switched the lights off, and left the room.

When they finally arrived in Australia, everything was in a rush. Jin paid for the rental car, while Kazuya hurled the their luggage into the trunk.

"Can't you do anything without being rough?" Jun questioned, gently lifting a duffle bag, and handing to him.

"No, I don't know how to be gentle." Kazuya replied with a smirk.

"Looks like I'll have to teach you then." Jun pushed him to the side, and closed the trunk. Mia laughed at the two, leaning against the side of the car. The relationship Jun had with Kazuya was what Mia dreamed of having with Jin. Although they had easily fallen into affection in times past, Mia still didn't know how Jin really felt, or she doubted that he really loved her. The past few days had been a whirlwind, and she knew he was mentally preoccupied with other things, than just her. So she didn't press him about, it just wasn't the time yet.

Once Jin came outside, everyone piled into the car, and headed to Jin's apartment.

"It's not too bad here." Jun commented, peering out the window at the luscious trees that lined the road.

"It works for now. Until another enemy finds my location, and decides to attack me." Jin mumbled, leaning over the steering wheel to see the road signs.

"If you keep living your life on edge, you'll never experience true peace. Give your mind a rest for once, Jin" Jun gave her son a cross look through the mirror.

They stopped at a red light, and Jin positioned his rearview mirror so he could see his mother.

"How the hell am I supposed to find peace when I have a target on my back?' Jin raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for a reply.

"What I mean is, stop being negative so much, and look on the brighter side of things."

"There's no bright side to anything anymore. I have bate on My kill list that I need to check off, and that's my number one priority. Nothing more." Jin pressed hard on the gas, shooting the car forward.

Jun sighed, giving up the conversation, and reverted back to staring out the window. It was simply no use to reason with Jin once his mind was made up, he would stop at no end to achieve his goal.

"How many people are you trying to knock off your kill list?" Kazuya looked over at Jin with an amused expression.

"As many people that are a threat to me or my family. If any more pop up, I'll knock them back down."

"I see. It is quite rewarding to finally get revenge on your enemies."

Jun reached over, and smacked the back of Kazuya's head. "Why would you put those kinds of thoughts in your son's head? He'll only take that as a warrant to go kill random people that don't side with him."

"Smack me one more time and I'll…" But Kazuya stopped mid-sentence when Jin shot him a death glare.

Kazuya stared back at him with an almost frightened expression, to which Jin cocked an eyebrow.

"Go ahead, finish what you were saying." Jin smirked at him.

"Uhhh, never mind." Kazuya sank into his seat feeling defeated.

Mia had stayed silent the majority of the ride, occasionally putting in a word here and there. But something was nagging at her, and she just couldn't to put her finger on it. When they had arrived at Jin's apartment, she had quickly grabbed her belongings, burst through the door, and locked herself in the bathroom. She pressed herself against the wall, feeling her head begin to throb lightly, and sank to the floor. The light above her blurred, and her hearing became dulled.

"What's happening to me?" She thought as strange images flashed through her head all at once. Wings, talons, white eyes, blood. It made no sense. Was it forewarning of something that would happen in the future? Mia staggered to her feet, leaning against the counter for support. She looked at herself in the mirror, and noticed how tired she looked. Her hair lay in a tangled mess around her face, her eyes had bags under them, and her face was slightly pale. The years after she had abandoned the Sirius Exorcists, she had let her power go dormant. She hadn't had a vision until just then, which meant her abilities was resurfacing. But why now?

She threw cold water onto her face, and let the faucet run over it for a few seconds. She ran her fingers through her curls in an attempt to make herself look more presentable, then put her hands on the doorknob to open the door. She walked out into the hallway, and found Jun busy in the kitchen getting dinner prepared. She felt that nagging feeling again, but this time it felt more like strong energy than a gut feeling. She went back the way she came, all the way to the end of hall, and stopped at the open door. She heard Jin conversing with his father about a plan to find Claudio. They were trying to track his location, so that they could capture, and interrogate him.

Mia felt the energy grow stronger just from being at the door, and she then realized that it was coming from the two men. She could no longer contain herself, and strode through the door. The two men looked up simultaneously as she smiled sweetly at them.

"Hey guys, whatcha up to?" Mia stopped by the bed, and plopped down on it, while looking at them expectantly.

"Nothing, just plotting our next move." Jin replied, getting up to sit by her side.

He cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her lips. Mia suddenly felt paralyzed as the energy she had previously felt grew stronger. She then realized that it was coming solely from Jin, and the images flashed through her mind again. But this time, it was clearer. She saw a shadowy figure floating in the air, white glowing eyes, wings unfurled, and talons outstretched. She was so shocked that she forgot to kiss Jin back. He pulled back, and stared at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, Mia." He waved his hand in front of her eyes, getting her attention.

Mia stared at him, too dumfounded to speak.

"Are you ok? Your face is pale." Jin asked, brushing his fingers down her face.

"I'm, I'm fine." She stammered. She instantly felt awkward, and quickly pressed her lips against Jin's. They kissed passionately, neither one wanting to end it. She hugged herself to Jin's chest, and whispered into his ear.

"I could help you find Claudio." She leaned back to look in his eyes.

"Where is he?" He waited eagerly for her to answer.

Mia smiled at him, standing up, and looking over at Kazuya who sat in silence, watching her.

"First of all, we'll have to break into his temple, which is on the outskirts of Rome. We will have to be extra alert, since he has security dispatched everywhere."

"And your confident that you can get us directly to Claudio?" Kazuya asked, sitting up straighter on his seat.

"Would I ever lie to you daddy?" Mia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ooooooohhhh, she's a spicy one." Kazuya remarked, winking at Jin.

The younger man rolled his eyes as he got off the bed. "Ok, we need to figure out we're going to leave."

"Two days time. Rest up, then we fly to Italy." Mia said with an air of authority which amused Jin.

"Wait a second, who said that you were coming?" Jin questioned her.

"What the fuck are you talking about. How else are you going to find Claudio?" Mia crossed her arms over her chest.

Jin sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Listen to me. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't get hurt. I can kick ass." Mia protested, unwilling to take no for an answer.

Jin looked back at Kazuya for help.

"She has a point. We need her to get us there." Kazuya agreed.

Jin threw his hands up In defeat. "Fine! She can come. But if you get fucked up, I'm not coming to save you."

"Whatever Jin. Don't lie to yourself." Mia shot back with a satisfied smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mia lay sound asleep, with visions flashing through her mind again, but this time it was something different. White light seemed to flood the room, surrounding her body like a sheet. Mia averted her eyes skyward, and noticed another winged being floating just in front of her, wearing all white. The being looked to be a female, blond hair pulled back in a low bun, and blue eyes that gazed gently into Mia's own.

The angel lowered herself to the ground, and Mia thought she saw a hint of sadness in her face.

"What is it? What are the meanings behind these visions I've been having?" Mia asked, hoping she could receive some kind of answer to the questions that flooded her brain.

But instead, the angel gave her a sad smile, placing her hand on her forehead, and said, "Do what I failed to do."

Suddenly, Mia felt herself falling into an abyss of darkness, the white light fading into the distance. She awoke in her own bed, sweat dripping down her face. She looked around her, but everything was dark, except the moonlight shining through the window.

(In Italy)

Mia hadn't slept much ever since she had the dream the previous night. Too much was going on for her to handle, and she felt as if she was about burst. But she held her emotions together, and stayed composed for the sake of her two companions. The flight had been quite lengthy, but had reached its destination in the early afternoon. Mia, Jin, and Kazuya were standing in the busy streets of Rome, while Mia attempted to get a cab to take them to the outskirts.

"I don't see why we can't fly there, it's easier that way." Kazuya mumbled to himself, growing impatient.

"We can't just sprout our wings in public like that. We have to stay civilized. You know that." Jin hissed at him in hushed tones trying not to draw attention to themselves.

"You're correct. I do know that, but I don't give a damn about the public." Kazuya crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

"Just promise me that you won't go berserk on us. We need you to stay level-headed." Jin's tone let the older man know that he meant serious business.

"Fine. Ok. I won't go crazy. Not yet at least." Kazuya let out a throaty laugh, but his mouth was smacked shut by Jin's thick hand.

Kazuya was too surprised to talk, and just stared menacingly Jin.

"I'll do it again if you say something else stupid." Jin threatened, amusement filling his face.

"Hey!" Mia called over to them, "I found a cab, let's get going."

The three of them slid into the car, Kazuya taking the front, and Jin sitting in the back with Mia. She paid the driver, and they sped off toward the edge of the city.

(Duomo De Sirio)

"It's been a long time…." Mia remarked as she stared up at the stately dome that shot up toward the sky. Memories flooded her brain, some good, some bad, but she quickly regained focus, and marched up the path to the doors.

"Doesn't look like anyone is here, or are they hiding from us?" Kazuya said, pushing his way to the door, and kicking it open.

"Come out, come out where ever the fuck you are!" He shouted loudly, earning him another slap across his face.

"Would you shut up? Don't give us away." Mia hissed, but it was too late. Several security guards peered down at them, drawing their guns out, and yelling for back up.

"You just had to open your big mouth did you?" Jin complained, balling up his fists.

"You'll thank me later, son."

The guards jumped down from the balcony, And immediately started shooting at the trio.

A sick smile spread across Kazuya's face as his right eye shone red, and a powerful shockwave shot out from him, knocking the soldiers into the wall.

But as quickly as they fell, more appeared swinging weapons, and firing bullets. Jin tackled one the guards down, trapping his arm between his legs, and snapping it in two. Another ran up from behind, wielding an axe at Jin's head, but he ducked under it, thrusting the weapon into the guard's chest. Blood squirted all over the wall, as the man slumped lifelessly to the floor. Jin plucked the axe from the body, and started hacking away at the remaining soldiers.

Mia was shoved viciously against the wall, tangled up in a choke hold.

"You traitor!" The guard growled. The words were like fuel to Mia's rage, and she drove her leg hard into the man's groin, causing him to release his hold, and stumble to the ground.

"I'm no more of a traitor than your master was a liar." Mia retorted, grappling the guard's head with her legs, and snapping it to the side.

She kicked him away, staring down at his wrangled body. Just being back in the dome had her seething with anger, it was too much.

"Hey," Jin's voice brought Mia back to reality.

"Keep your head up. More incoming."

Mia nodded, spinning around to kick a soldier in the face. The fighting dragged on with more bodies piling up in heaps, and more filing out of their hiding place.

The fighting dragged on until Mia decided to hunt down the Exorcist herself.

"Jin, I'm going to go find Claudio. I know where his office is." Mia called, but Jin was too busy fighting to hear her.

The woman hoisted herself up onto the railings, and onto the balcony. She checked down the hallway for anyone, but the coast was clear. She broke out into a run until arrived in front of Claudio's office. She took a deep breath before kicking the door down.

"I know you're in here bastard. It's no use trying to hide from the consequences." Mia scanned the dim room for her former mentor, but there was no sign of anyone in there.

"I figured you would return someday." A voice came from behind her. Mia spun around to find Claudio leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, and a devious look on his face.

"I only came here to see you begging on your knees for my forgiveness."

"Oooohhhh, tone it down a bit honey. I did nothing to you other than pass on some of my skill to you. You wanted nothing to do with it, so I had to take drastic measures."

"Drastic measures? Really? You call being abusive drastic measures?" Mia felt her face flush red, and her temper flare. Claudio was taking their argument as a joke, and pissed the hell out of Mia. He wasn't getting the point.

"I never wanted to be an exorcist and I expressed that to both you and my parents. It's not like I just left for no relevant reason."

Claudio stepped into the room, nodding his head at her. "Ok, You did mention that you weren't interested in my teachings. But you still needed someone to help you hone your abilities. Someone as powerful as you has to know how to control their power."

"I can control it, I've always been able to. I never needed you or your fucking black magic." Mia spat the words out like venom from a snake. She felt the same anger she had felt seven years ago, when her parents had dragged her to Claudio's dome.

"Mia, don't lie to yourself. Why do you think your father kept you from entering those Iron Fist tournaments? Why do you think your mother insisted that you receive my training?" Claudio was now arm length away from Mia.

"What would your mother do if she saw you siding with the enemy?"

Mia turned her face away, as tears stung her eyes. "My mother would have wanted me to side with the enemy, so that I could turn them into an ally, save them from power that would eventually consume their souls. She couldn't accomplish it, but I will succeed where she failed." Mia snapped her head in Claudio's direction, eyes burning white.

Claudio stepped back in surprise, smiling wolfishly. "Show me that your capable then."

Mia growled inhumanly, jumping in the air to kick Claudio in the chest.

"Aaarrghh!" He groaned as his back collided into the wall.

Mia rushed forward, slamming an uppercut into his stomach, and countering with a roundhouse kick to his head.

Claudio fell on the ground writhing in pain, as he slid himself to the edge of the balcony.

"Looks like I'll have to take drastic measures of my own." Mia threatened, as she stalked Claudio's cowering form.

"I brought some friends of mine that I want you to meet." Mia drawled, as Claudio peered nervously over his shoulder. He saw Jin and Kazuya below him, still battling with his henchman. A shiver ran down his spine, not because it was cold, but because of who he saw.

"No, no ,no, no, you wouldn't. You wouldn't bring those two devils into my territory."

"Why not? I'm just doing you a favor by bringing the show to you." Mia smirked, lunging forward to plant a deadly dropkick on Claudio's chest, which sent him crashing to the floor below.

Jin and Kazuya didn't seem to notice his fall, but he was right where wanted him: surrounded, defeated, and helpless.

She leaped to the floor, slamming her fist into the ground, causing a shockwave to blow the soldiers back. Jin and Kazuya both darted their eyes in her direction, then noticed Claudio sprawled on the floor.

Mia slowly rose to her feet, eyes burning white. "I found our target, He's all yours to play with."

Jin glared Claudio down with intimidating eye contact, as he charged toward him.

"So, you want to break into my house, attempt to kill me, then claim your trying to help?"

Claudio staggered to his feet, as Jin backed him into a wall.

"Look man, I could cure you of the Devil Gene. It's real simple. You don't have to make this hard for yourself."

"Hard? Who says I'm having a hard time? If I was really desperate, I would've snapped your ass in two already."

Claudio gulped nervously, sweat pouring down his face, as he wiped a trembling hand across his forehead.

"Please Mr. Kazama…."

"Address me as Jin."

"Fine, Jin. It was a misunderstanding. We didn't know what to expect."

"Why are shaking? Do I make you nervous?" Jin raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, no. What are you talking about?" Claudio tried to play it off, standing up straight with his hands on his hips.

"You make too many excuses. Like I thought you would. You try to be big and bag, but when real power steps to you, you shrink in fear."

Claudio was silent.

"I have nothing more to say to you." Jin's eyes flashed white, wings sprouting from his back.

A purple aura surrounded his body as he lifted himself into the air.

"Now I'll kill you."

Claudio didn't know what to expect, but by now he knew he had fucked up.

"Dad, take Mia and get out of here. This place is going down in the dust."

Mia was too shaken to move, Kazuya had to drag her outside to the street.

"No no no no no no, He's going to kill him. He's going to murder Claudio in cold blood." Mia shouted, pushing Kazuya away from her.

Mia emotions had reached their max, and now it was spilling out in the open. She lost control for a moment, and fell to the floor in distress.

"Calm down for Petes sake, he had it coming anyway." Kazuya laid a hand on Mia's trembling shoulder, but she brushed it away.

"Noooooo, this all my fault! I wouldn't have brought us here, if I knew that Jin would react like this."

Just then, a blood curdling yell pierced the air, as an energy beam ripped through the roof, decimating the entire dome to ruins.

Mia ran her fingers through her hair, watching in horror at the scene unfolding before her. Then it hit her like a truck, the meaning behind the visions, shock, trauma. Her stomach felt weak, and she crumbled to the ground, unconscious.

Kazuya rushed to her side, shaking her violently.

"What the hell happened to you? Mia! Stay with me! Dammit!"

She was out cold.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mia awoke to the sound of sirens screeching, and screams piercing the air. She sat up groggily trying to find the source of the noise, but a thick cloud of smoke blocked her vision.

"What the hell happened?" she wondered, standing to her feet.

She noticed people scurrying down the street trying find safety, but there were some strewn across the ground, howling in pain. Parents staggered across the street, clutching their children to their sides.

Mia gaped at them, racking her brain for any possible cause for this dilemma. Suddenly, a distant explosion shook the ground, causing her to snap her head up, and peer down the road. Fire shot up through the windows of a building, and Mia could no longer hold her curiosity. She broke out into a run, pushing her way through the crowd of people, but instantly stopped when she saw police officers blocking off an open field, shouting and pointing up at the sky.

Mia followed their gaze, and instantly froze at what she saw. Devil JIn hurled himself through the air, ramming into another winged creature, causing it to spiral to the ground. Mia squinted to get a closer look, seeing the purple skin, and familiar spiked hair. Then it dawned on her.

"Kazuya!" She shouted, sprinting toward where he landed, but was stopped by a police officer.

Kazuya lifted his head up to look in her direction, but before he could say anything, devil Jin kicked him into a tree trunk, causing the devil to spit up blood.

"Let me go! I need to get over there." Mia shouted at the officer. But he refused to release her from his grasp.

"No way woman. This is too dangerous for you to get involved." The officer warned.

"Oh, but you're doing a great job at ending it." Mia looked the man square in the eyes, daring him to say another word.

"Ma'am it's our duty to protect the civilians from danger. We are doing our best to get it under control."

Mia threw her head back to see the severity of the situation. For whatever reason, Jin had gone berserk, and was caught up in a bloody fight with his father. Jin had the upper hand at the moment, pinning his father to the ground, and pounding his fists into his face.

"Get the fuck off of me, and I'll do what you weren't capable of doing." Mia twisted out of the officer's grasp, kicking him to the ground, and raced off into the field.

Jin's fist smothered with blood as he mercilessly beat his father to a bloody pulp. He bared his sharp fangs, growling ferociously.

"Jin, st-stop before you do something you'll regret." Kazuya begged, barely able to get the words out from his swollen lips.

"Make me stop you bastard." Jin dared.

"You asked for it." Kazuya's eyes blazed red, throwing Jin off of him with an unseen force.

Kazuya staggered to his feet, spitting out blood from his mouth. He spiraled toward a recovering Jin, uppercutting him back to the ground.

"Come on Jin, we don't have to do this. Stop letting the Devil Gene take over you."

Jin shot up into the air, glowering icily into Kazuya's face.

"I am the one in control. I've mastered the Devil Gene on levels you never will. Allow me to show you." Jin smirked, spreading his muscular arms out, and lifting his head to the sky.

Just then, a low rumbling sound reached Mia's ears, and she watched in awe as the surrounding buildings crumbled to the ground, one by one. Cars exploded, Killing some of the police officers that patrolled the area, and smoke filled the already tainted air.

But Kazuya stood dauntless, seemingly unfazed by Jin's display of power. "And this is satisfying to you? Makes you feel big and bad, right?" He taunted.

"Funny. Real funny. I'll kill you myself, and drain every last drop of blood from your body." Jin telekinetically levitated Kazuya into the air, cutting off the air from his lungs, causing the older man to gasp desperately for breath.

"Beg me for mercy you worthless piece of trash." Jin growled through clenched teeth.

Kazuya felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head, as he was slowly losing air. He genuinely believed that his time to die had come, and Jun suddenly entered his mind. The relationship they were building, actually living normal together, and even mending the gap between him and his son, all these thoughts flashed through his head. He of all people knew too well that the Devil Gene had taken over Jin's mind, and that his human side would have never taken things this far. Just as he felt himself fade into unconsciousness, he dropped to the ground, feeling air reenter his deprived lungs. Something had distracted Jin for him to let go of his hold on Kazuya, and the Mishima looked up to see Mia flying through the air on to Jin.

Mia caught on to Jin's wing, swinging her legs to bring them to the ground.

Jin howled in pain feeling his wing tear from his back, and pushed Mia off of him. They tumbled around in the grass, each trying to out do the other.

Mia managed to roll on top of Jin, which angered him even more.

"Get off of me bitch before I kill you!" He threatened.

"No one else is dying tonight. Forgive me for this" Mia stretched out her hand, a white light emanating from it, and shoved it into Jin's face.

He growled inhumanely, as his body reverted back to his human form. He looked up, not remembering anything that had happened just moments before.

"Jin," Mia exclaimed, relieved that her power had succeeded in repelling the devil gene.

"What the fuck happened?" Jin questioned, seeing the destruction laid out before him. But deep down, he knew that he was responsible for it.

Mia was speechless, she didn't want to fill his mind with the horrific events she had witnessed, because she knew it would only make Jin secluded himself even more.

Jin scanned his surroundings until he noticed Kazuya's unconsious, bloody form lying in the grass.

"Oh my God. What happened to him?" Jin ran over to his father, shaking him in an attempt to awake him. He stared desperately at Mia, and she covered her hands in her face, and began to sob.

"Dammit Mia, what is going on? Talk to me." He shook her shoulders, demanding answers that she refused to give him.

Instead Mia sobbed even more, burying her face in his shoulder.

Jin didn't know what to do at this point. He knew he had again lost control of the Devil gene, but he hadn't thought it would be this bad. But it only got worse.

Jin felt the power consuming him again, and he stumbled back, groaning loudly.

Mia rushed to his side. "No, no, no, not again. Jin, can you hear me?"

She watched his bent over form shake uncontrollably, praying that he would not transform again.

Then he went still. He slowly lifted his head at her, grinning evily.

"Nice try princess, but not good enough." He slashed at her stomach with his talons, sending blood flying through the air,

Mia screamed in pain, clutching at her belly as blood flowed freely.

" Time to say goodnight." Jin burst out laughing, striking for another attack.

That was the last thing Mia heard before she blacked out.

Mia sat up groggily, feeling a slight pain in her abdomen. She found herself lying on a beach, and felt a cool breezing whipping her curls. She gazed at the ocean glistening in the moonlight. A few feet away from her sat Jin, lost in his own thoughts.

He had his head lowered rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Mia sighed, debating whether she should go over and comfort him, or stay out of his way. It was hard to see him so stressed, and not give some kind of reassurance, but she didn't want to push herself on him either.

She finally decided to get up, and strode over to him.

"Hey." She began.

No answer.

"Are you ok?"

Jin didn't pay her any mind at all.

She knelt down in front oh him, taking his face in her hands.

"Jin come on, don't ignore me like this."

He finally met her eyes, gazing into them expressionlessly.

"I have nothing to say to you Mia, just leave me alone"

"I'm sorry I didn't speak up when you asked me too. I was- I was Just- there was too much going on at once. You're not mad at me, are you?"

Jin sighed in annoyance, standing to his full height. " Hell yes I'm pissed. You obviously saw whatever I did, the harm I caused. I can't recall anything. And you think it would do me better if you keep those things from me?"

Mia felt a lump in her throat, and her stomach grow queasy.

"I just didn't want you to hide in a shell, holding all your emotions in, and shut people out, especially your family."

"They can't help me. Not even you. Mind as well give up because It's all worthless at this point." Jin turned his back on her, and began to walk away.

Mia felt as though she had been stabbed, Jin's words had cut deep, causing tears to flow down her face. This was exactly what she had tried to avoid. She ran after him, grasping him in a tight hug to stop his stride.

" Why are you being so cold-hearted? Why can't you break down your walls for once , and let people that genuinely care about you in?"

Jin ran tense fingers through his hair, instantly feeling ashamed for offending Mia. He had never meant to hurt her, or seem un appreciative for her help. But right now, he had a lot on his mind, and he just needed time to clear his head.

He untangled her arms from his waist. " I just need some time to be alone, and get my thoughts straight." He walked away from her, and she watched him leave, feeling defeated.

She sank down on the sand, and let all the tears she had held in flow freely.


	13. Chapter 13

(Authors Note: Here is the next chapter to the story, things will get a bit intense from here, so stay tuned. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please feel free to review.)

Chapter 13

(Mia's POV)

It had been at least 24 hours since I last saw Jin. I was devastated, broken, and ashamed at everything that happened. Not to mention the fact that I was left with an incapacitated Kazuya. I felt like everything was my fault, because I was the one who had led them to Claudio's hideout. And by doing that, I had caused Jin to go crazy, and risk countless lives. I thought that I was able to repel the devil gene in his body, which worked for two seconds, then it resurfaced. Failure, absolute failure. I was exhausted, but I managed to get Kazuya to a hospital for treatment. The doctors rushed around wiring Kazuya to a life support machine, since his breathing was labored. I plopped into one of the chairs by the window, and watched the doctors begin their procedures on Kazuya's body. I couldn't bare the thought of losing someone else, and having to work up the courage to tell Jun that she had lost two people that she loved. I was incredibly overwhelmed, so I laid my head back on the seat, and dozed off.

I couldn't sleep peacefully, nightmares plagued my mind, replaying the previous events from the day before. At one point I found myself inside a temple, with lit candles attached to the wall. I had no idea where I was, but something told me to go deeper into the cave. As I proceeded forward, I noticed a hunched over figure in a dark corner, and immediately felt the same aura I had felt back in Australia. I knew it was Jin, and part of me wanted to run to him, and embrace him, but I restrained myself. As I cautiously approached him, I noticed he was rocking back and forth, and chanting incoherently. I knelt by his side, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Jin, are you ok?"

I tried to get his attention, but he had his face in his hands.

"I, I can't control it." He whispered hoarsely.

"What are you talking about?" I knew all too well what he was referring to, but I wanted him to open up to me.

He slowly raised his head to look at me, and I felt shivers run down my spine. Jin gave me a cold, calculated stare, as if he was going to kill me or something. He stood up, and I instinctively back away from him.

"You don't know what I'm talking about? You of all people?" He almost looked hurt that I had denied my knowledge of his struggle with the devil gene, but sometimes you have to take risks to get what you want.

Suddenly, I heard a cracking sound, and looked up to find cracks running through the ceiling. I stared unbelievingly at Jin, not exactly sure what point he was trying to prove by being destructive.

"He's going awry again." Jin massaged his temples, collapsing to the floor.

And just as he made that statement, the ceiling above us caved in, hailing concrete down around us. Not exactly what I wanted, but it was kind of entertaining to see just how powerful Jin actually was. But I pushed the thought out of my head, fell to the floor, in front of him.

"Jin, come on. We don't have to do this." I tried to reason with him, but the more I spoke, the more out of control he went.

"I must accept my fate, because I cannot change it now." He stared up at the crumbling ceiling, as if in awe.

"So much power, I don't know what to do with it sometimes. It can get quite overwhelming." He averted his gaze toward me, and grasped my hands in his own.

"What did you do to me?" He asked.

I was genuinely confused at his question, because I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"Back at the dome, you managed to turn me back to human. How did you do it?"

I let my hands fall from his grasp, and stood to my feet. I was totally unprepared for that question, I had already let out two of biggest secrets to Jin, and I wasn't ready to let this one out.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about." I hoped that my facial expression didn't give away my true feelings, but he gave me a quizzical look as if he didn't believe a word I was saying. He walked up to me, looking me square in the eye.

"Don't lie to me Mia, just be honest with me."

I sighed heavily, turning my face away from his glare.

"My mother was an angel." I gave him a side glance to see how he would react.

"Soooo, that would make you half angel." He put the pieces together without me having to further explain myself.

"You said it." I finally mustered up the courage to meet his eye, and he didn't seem the least bit surprised.

"Then why didn't you just say that, instead of trying to avoid the question?"

"Do you go around telling people that you're a demon?" I threw the question right back in his face.

"That's different Mia. You and I aren't normal people. You can tell me things like this."

He grasped my face, and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I don't care what you are, I love you just the same." He smiled at me, and we both dug in for another kiss.

Then I woke up, still in the hospital chair. It was dark and cold, but I strangely felt rejuvenated. My abdomen was still slightly throbbing, but I ignored it. I stood up and walked over to the bed, and laid my hand on Kazuya's forehead. I let my energy flow through his body, and heal his injuries. Kazuya's eyes fluttered opened, then settled on me.

"Where am I?" He asked.

I then recounted everything to him that had happened previously. When I was done, he raised himself to a seated position. "We have to find Jin before he causes more damage. No telling what extent his power will go."

I nodded at him. But deep down I wasn't sure if Jin would even open up to me if we ever crossed paths again. I just hoped that he wouldn't stay closed off forever.

(Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Things get intense going forward.)


	14. Chapter 14

(Author's Notes: Back with another chapter! For those who have been reading, please do review, tell me what you think so far of the story.)

Chapter 14

(Mia's POV)

We finally arrived back in Australia, a good 18 hours later. When we were arrived home, Jun made us hot cups of tea, and interrogated us on everything that happened in Italy. I let Kazuya do all the talking, because I didn't care to repeat the same story over again. I was tired, my abs were sore as fuck from where Jin had slashed me, and I needed a shower. Jun started sobbing at the disappearance of her son, and Kazuya quickly wrapped her in a warm hug. I took the opportunity to finish my tea, and slip into the shower.

I let the scalding hot water pour over my skin, and wash the grime away. Normally, I wouldn't have gone more than a day without bathing, but since we were on a mission, some sacrifices had to be made. It was still nasty though. I shivered in the heat, and rubbed my body over with the bar soap. It had a nice peachy scent to it, but it stung when it touched the slash marks on my stomach.

When I was done, I wrapped a towel around my body, and went to my room, which was right next to the bathroom. It was pitch black when I went in, but I couldn't find the light switch anywhere. I was too tired to care though, so I flung the towel across the room. I was about to crawl butt naked under the sheets when I heard a shuffling sound. I whipped my head around, and peered into the darkness, but I couldn't see anything.

I figured my mind was playing tricks on me, so I dismissed it, and proceeded to climb into the bed. The sound came again, and this time it sounded like it was coming right at me. My heart began racing as I literally leaped over the bed, and backed myself against the wall.

"Who the fuck is it?" I called out, but there was no answer.

I couldn't make out any figures or anything because it was so damn dark, but I felt a presence in the room. I stood to my feet, bracing against the wall, and ran my hand over it to feel for the light switch. As I moved, the footsteps could be heard moving toward me.

"I swear to God whoever you are, I will kill you when I see you."

Then I saw it. A shadowy figure illuminated by the moonlight coming from the window. My breath got caught in my throat, and I knew I had to make the first move, or I'd be dead.

The shadow dove for me, and I dove for the door. My fingers caught the door knob, and I scrambled to pull myself up and slap the wall for the light switch. I felt hands grab my ankles, and pull me back down.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, hanging onto the door knob as I was being pulled. I managed to get the door open, and kick the intruder in the face. I heard a loud groan come from its lips, it sounded male, and familiar.

The figure stood to its feet, and turned on the room light. I gasped at what I saw.

"Jiiii-" Before I could finish my words, he clamped his hand around my mouth, and dragged me into the room, slamming the door. He tossed me roughly onto the bed, causing me to bounce off of it, and onto the floor.

"What the fuck Jin!"

He glared at me as he felt his face for blood.

"You're naked." He gestured to my body.

I had completely forgot that I had no clothes on. I quickly grabbed the sheets to cover myself.

"Well that's real slick of you to break in here, and manhandle me like that."

He chuckled softly. "Had to make a quiet entrance. But you should put some clothes on."

"Maybe you should use the front door next time you bastard."

I was pissed. I climbed into the bed, and threw the sheets over my head.

"Get the fuck out, and let me get my rest."

"Mia, just hold on a sec-"

"I don't give a fuck what explanation you have for yourself, because you can take it, and shove it up your ass."

Jin sighed heavily, before coming over the bed, and sitting down. He tried the remove the sheets from my head, but I clutched them tightly.

"Eventually you'll listen to what I have to say."

I groaned loudly, and sat upright. "I don't want to hear it. Please, leave me alone."

Jin smiled gently at me, unfazed by my rudeness. He brushed the hair from my face, and behind my ear.

"Stop acting like you're not happy to see me."

I was silent. Honestly deep down I was relieved to see that Jin was okay. But I was still pissed that he had given me the scare of my life.

"What made you come back?" I decided to stop being rude, and appreciate the fact that he was here with me right now.

"I was intending to return eventually. I didn't abandon you all forever." He gazed into my eyes.

"Don't ever run off like again." I punched him playfully in the arm.

He pulled me closer to him, and I snuggled my head into his chest.

"Where did you go?"

"The temple where I won my first tournament, and Heihachi betrayed me, causing the devil gene to unleash. Not something that I like to remember."

I nodded my head in understanding, but mentally, I realized that was the temple we were in in my dream. Now I understood the meaning of the dream.

"Did you destroy it?"

Jin looked at me surprised, as if I had read his mind.

"How did you know?"

"I figured you would want to erase all memories of that incident."

"True. It was quite liberating, I got the closure I needed."

"Well, I'm happy you could find some relief, but I need my relief right now. I'm tired."

"I get it. I let you rest. Jin walked across the room to turn off the light, then came back into the bed.

"Goodnight my love."

"Mmmmhmmmm." I had already fallen asleep cuddled close to Jin's warm body.

…

(Jin's POV)

"Look man, I'm sorry. I lost control, and any damage I caused was unintentional."

It was the next morning, and by the time my parents figured out I was back, they couldn't hold back their displeasure.

" It's whatever. This is deeper than my injuries. You nearly destroyed an entire town. We were there to kill one man, not random people." I had never heard Kazuya sound so disappointed. It was almost unreal, but I was still getting used to him.

Mom was sitting beside him, and she was wearing a sad look on her face.

"Son, I'm glad you're safe. Just be careful with that power of yours, it is extremely dangerous." She smiled at me, but there was a worried look in her eyes. I hated to see mother like that, I never wanted to put her in a place where she feared her own child.

"I love you both, but I would hate for you two to be worrying all the time. It's just not healthy. I have everything under control though "

That was the end of our conversation when Mia joined us in the living room. She looked like she had just woken up. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she smelled peachy. I was mesmerized by her beauty, but more importantly, her personality. She was very understanding and supportive, and I appreciated it very much.

"What did I miss?" She looked around at us, and we stared right back at her.

There was nothing to really say. We had to figure out how we were going to move forward from everything that happened.

"Nothing much. Did you get enough rest?"

She nodded, smiling.

" I feel better." She sat down in the couch, but I noticed her wince as she eased onto the cushion.

"What's our next move?" Mia asked, looking over at Dad.

"I have my own thorn in the side that I need to pluck out. But, I need help."

I knew Dad was referencing me when he said help, but I wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"What exactly are we up against?"

He smirked at me, sliding a picture across the table to me. I took one look at it, and immediately knew who he was. It was the same red haired man I had seen back at the Zaibatsu.

"Who is he?"

" He supposedly was good friends with my mother back in the day, but he claims she sent him to kill Heihachi and I."

The whole story sounded like a mess. It didn't seem like Dad knew too much about the man, other than he was out to kill him.

There were too many unanswered questions that needed to be solved if we wanted the personal closure we desired.

" I saw a picture of him in Heihachi's files back at the Zaibatsu. He'll be explaining himself soon enough." I commented, handing the picture back to Dad.

"Exactly. I'll beat it out of him if I have too, but he will die by our hands."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 18

(Mia's POV)

I was deeply concerned about Jin. The more violence he got involved in, the more he gave into his abnormality. I watched from afar as he and his father planned to take down Akuma. I was beginning to feel as though Jin would eventually turn on one of us and kill us. After all, he had put his father in a temporary coma. That's how powerful he really was.

Jun and I were out walking through the neighborhood, which was pretty quiet. It was a cloudy day with the sunlight peeking through here and there.

"How are things between the two of you?" Jun's question jolted me from my thoughts.

I realized that she was referring to Jin and I.

"Fine I guess. He is so preoccupied with other things, we never have time to really get to know each other anymore."

"Well, have you told how you felt about him?

"Pffffttttt, what! Hell no. He would think I'm crazy if I did that. He doesn't care to be in a relationship right now."

Jun stopped walking to observe a withering rose flower on the sidewalk.

"When I was around your age, nothing stopped me from seeking help to Kazuya overcome his problem. In the process, he was attracted to me, and I to him, and we ended up having sex. But my influence still brought out the good in him. That's why I think that you can have a very positive influence on Jin's life."

"I'm sure I can. But Jin has to let me be that positive influence, and not put up barriers every time I try to help him."

"Is it him putting up barriers, or are you not stepping forward in using your abilities to help him?"

We slowed to a stop on the sidewalk, and Jun met my eyes with her steady gaze.

"I've already tried to revert his transformation, and it worked for two seconds, then he went right back to his devil form."

"But Kazuya told me that you healed him from his injuries. So that must mean your power is effective. Have you told Jin your true origins yet?"

"How do you know about that?" I shot back real quick. I never told any one person my business, not even if they meant me good.

"Your mother was the main factor in suppressing the devil gene. She came forward when I first met Kazuya, and she fought with devil for his soul."

I hadn't known that Jun knew my mother, or at least was affiliated with her. She knew more than mother told me. Mother raised me up until I was fourteen, and from then I was in Italy with the Sirius Marksmen. Then I left at 19, and had been on my own ever since.

"Well, if you two plan to spend the rest of your lives together, then you can't keep secrets from him."

By now we were in front of the house, but I was reluctant to go in. I knew what waited for me on the other side. In the future there would be plenty of questions, but I would cross that bridge once I got to it.

….

(Jin's POV)

Dad and I were mostly busy planning to kill Akuma. We were successful in tracking down his island, which was in Japan. But I was hoping that when all the killing was done, we could focus on other things, like building my relationship with Mia.

Interestingly though, she seemed to be acting funny toward me. Any time we crossed paths, she would avoid me at all costs. For example, I was on my way to use the bathroom, and we bumped into each other. When she realized that it was me, she mumbled an apology, and hurried away. I thought we had buried the hatchet, but it seemed there were still some unspoken issues going on. Whatever it was, I was determined to get to the bottom of it.

…

(Jin POV)

"This is it." Kazuya commented, staring down at the blazing red lava that surrounded the mountain.

"Well, lets finish this once and for all. Do you know where to find him?" I asked him, just to make sure he knew what he was doing, and didn't do anything stupid.

"I can smell him from here. He is near by."

We were both in our devil forms, wings sprouted, senses heightened, and ready to fight.

I could feel my blood boiling, the gene fought to take over my body completely. But I had to give in just this one time.

"I'll confront him, then if the fight gets too intense for me, then you can swoop in for the kill. He's not supposed to know that you're here."

I nodded. "Ok, got it."

With that, Dad jumped off the cliff, soaring through the air.

…..

(Kazuya POV)

I could sense him, he was close by. I flew around through the air until I could feel his presence grow stronger, then I landed.

"Your ass is still alive?"

Akuma was quite surprised that I had found his little hide out, because he turned around and gave me an almost frightened expression.

"Come for another battle to the death?"

"I'm not the one who's going to be dying tonight." I chuckled loudly.

"I defeated you twice, and this time will be the last time we ever meet."

Akuma stretched out his arms, bringing them into a fighting stance. "Come at me with all you've got then."

We lunged at each other, throwing our fists forward. But I dodged his punch, and countered with a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. We threw attack after attack at each other, determined to end one another's lives.

It felt as though a whole hour passed by that we were fighting. Akuma was merciless, and I was just as much savage.

"Seems as though you got stronger." Akuma said, bent over on one knee, panting.

"I'm glad you noticed, now shut up and fight me."

Akuma growled fiercely, glowing with the power of his satsui no hado, and slammed his fist into the ground, causing a shockwave.

But it didn't affect me. I flew at him, thrusting my talons into his abdomen.

"Urrrrrgggggghhhhhh." Akuma wasn't expecting my sudden sneak attack, But it produced the reaction I wanted.

"He glared into my face, as I pushed the talons in deeper. Blood dripped down my hand, and unto the ground.

"Now that I have you right where I want you, how the fuck do you know my mother?"

"I told you I would not give any more information than was necessary for you to know."

I pulled my talons out, and stabbed him again.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhgggggggg!"

"You like that don't you? Speak before I stab you to death."

"You will never get me to submit." Akuma was struggling now that I was teaching him the meaning of pain.

"So be it then." I pushed him away from me, and he fell to one knee.

"Since you want to play tough, looks like I'll have to take things to the next level."

….(Jin's POV)

That was my signal. A single laser beam shot up into the sky, and I knew it was my turn to get involved.

I flew to where I saw the laser shoot from, and landed. Seemed as though Dad had succeeded in immobilizing Akuma, since he was bloody and floored.

"Watch your back." Dad threatened as I approached the red-haired demon from behind.

Akuma stood up and turned around. His eyes grew wild when he saw me.

"Who the hell is that?" He gestured to me.

Dad laughed at his reaction. "Someone even more dangerous than myself. I'm the one asking the questions, and if you refuse to answer, he'll rip you to shreds. Or should I say we."

Akuma chuckled. "You passed on your cursed blood to your offspring, the same mistake she made."

Those words were enough to wipe the smile off Kazuya's face. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Your devil gene came from your mother. That is the reason she sent me to kill you. She knew that you would become uncontrollable."

Kazuya was silent as a stone. His whole expression was a mixture of shock, guilt, and sadness all in one. But as quickly as it came, it faded.

"Our bloodline has nothing to do with you, whether you knew my mother or not."

Akuma staggered to his feet, barely able to stand up straight.

"The devil gene took control over her, and attempted to kill Heihachi. He ended up murdering her against his will. But you were too young for him to tell that too."

Kazuya looked as if he didn't want to believe a word he said.

"Why should I believe that what you're telling me is true?"

"You wanted answers right? Well now you have them. Accept it or not, but it's the truth."

There was a dangerous glint in Dad's eye as he levitated into the air.

"Good. And now it's time for you to die."

Dad caught Akuma by the throat, and threw him at me. I hurled myself into him, performing my deadly rage art on him. Then I finished him off with a laser beam.

A loud throaty shout came from Akuma's mouth as he disintegrated to ash.

"Welp, that's over with. You good?" I tried to get a word out of Dad, but he was too dumbfounded to speak.

"No." That was all that came out of his mouth.

…..

(Mia's POV)

I felt the sunshine filling the room through the small crack of the curtains. I heard a door open, and soft footsteps approach the bedside.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head." A hand rested on my hip, nudging me awake.

"Go away." I mumbled, too tired to see who it was.

"I guess I'll have to drag you out of bed then."

Then the sheets were thrown off of me, and the hands pulled me right onto the floor.

"Are you serious you stu-" I was wide awake now, beholding the most delicious sight in front of me.

Jin stood over me, shirtless, ripped, and shredded, with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hi," I said flirtatiously.

"Hi." He ran his massive hand through my messy waves.

"I thought you were off fighting the bad guys."

"Not anymore. They, or he is dead." Jin joined me on the floor, wrapping and arm around my waist.

"Now what? Are you done killing now, or you aren't satisfied yet?"

"I'm down now. I just want to focus on us. That is what will satisfy me."

I smiled. This was what I wanted to hear. I wanted to get to know Jin on a deeper, personal level without any interruptions.

"I like the sound of that." I looked up into his face.

"Good, because we need to have a very serious conversation."

My heart immediately dropped. I hoped and prayed it wasn't about what I thought it was.

"What's the problem?" I asked, trying my best to hide the fear in my face.

Jin unraveled his arms from my waist, and stood back up to look me in the eye.

"I noticed you've been acting funny towards me, as if your keeping something from me. So since we're both here right now, what is it that your hiding from me?"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

(A/S: Heeeeeyyy readers! I know you have been reading, so go ahead and leave a review on what you think of the story. I am thinking of doing a sequel that focused on Jin's relationship with Mia. Let me know if you think I should do one. This is the final chapter for this story, so review, review, review! Please.)

Chapter 16

(Mia's POV)

Apparently Jin was convinced that I was keeping something from him, based on the look on his face. There was no turning back from this. So I lifted up my shirt to reveal the scar on my stomach.

Jin's expression was hilarious, but I kept myself from laughing. He was soooo confused. He looked down at the scar, then looked at me.

"What does this have to do with anything?" He gestured to the scar.

"You scratched me when I tried to change you back to human."

Jin tilted his head to the side, still confused.

" I still don't get it."

"You were possessed, you had no control over your actions. So I had to repel the devil gene to get you back to normal."

"There's no way you could have done that. Impossible."

Jin didn't believe me. He probably thought I was playing around with his head, but that wasn't the case. I had to weave my way into telling him that I was the product of a human and an angel. It sounded crazy, but I had to do it.

"Remember when you were asking me what happened when you saw your father lying in the grass unconscious?"

"Yes, you ignored my question though."

"Ugh, I know, But I'm making up for it now, if you would just stop and listen for once."

Jin leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So go ahead, tell me what you've been keeping from me all this time."

I sighed despite myself. This was truly harder than I thought it would be, and I had to muster up a whole lot of courage to tell Jin my biggest secret ever.

I plopped down on the bed, running nervous fingers through my hair.

" I'm very similar to you in terms of genetics. Just like how your father has the devil gene, my mother….."

I choked on my words, they refused to come out. I couldn't seem to get past my fear of revealing who I really was to the most relatable person I know. But Jin was waiting for me to continue.

"My mother is an angel, which makes me half human."

Silence.

It was unbearable. I stared into Jin's face to see his reaction, but he was completely speechless. I couldn't tell if he was shocked, or amused. It was probably a combination of both.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"You're serious? Are you being serious with me, or is this some kind of joke?"

I got up from the bed and punched him in the face.

"You asked me to be honest with you, and I am. Why would I lie about something like this?"

Jin spat blood unto the floor before he answered me.

"You wanna fight me?" Now he was fucking around with me.

"You know what, forget it. You're wasting my time. Bye."

I was walking toward the door, when Jin grabbed my arm, and pulled me back to him.

"Don't walk away from me. We're not done talking yet."

My face was flushed, I was pissed, and Jin's rudeness was not making it any better.

"I'm done talking. You find this a joke. I'm standing here spilling the biggest secret of my life, and you question my honesty. You're a disrespectful ass."

"I'm not joking with you at all. Prove to me that you're what you say you are."

Jin hurled my body across the room, sending me flying into the wall. I toppled to the floor, feeling pain seize my back. But he was challenging me, and I wasn't one to back down.

His eyes flashed white as he charged at me.

"Fight me, don't hold back."

I struggled to stand up. This "talk" was getting unecessarily heated. Jin was letting the devil gene take over again, he was purposely provoking me to reveal my power. If that's what I had to do to earn his respect, then so be it.

I barely had time to think before Jin was kicking me into another wall.

"Damn it," I groaned as more pain surged through my back.

He was on to me, he kept the attacks coming.

A lazer beam nearly shot my head off, but good thing I ducked out of the way.

"Really Jin? This is how you want to play?"

He grinned sickly at me, revealing sharp white fangs.

"Come hard, or I'll just have to put you down myself."

"Eh, guess I have to put you in your place."

I ran at him, telekinetically deflecting the laser beams. I slid on the floor kicking him hard in the balls. He didn't even so much as flinch.

He grabbed my leg, lifting me off the ground.

" Try again honey,"

I swung my other leg, and kicked him in the face, causing him to fall to the floor. I rushed over, grasping his neck in a choke hold, and pushed him up against the wall.

I felt my eyes change to a burning white, and my body heat up with energy.

"Don't ever underestimate a woman like me."

I bared fangs of my own, squeezing his neck as hard as I could. But he just laughed in my face.

"Now you're coming through. But it's not enough." He shoved me hands off of him, and pushed me up against the wall.

"Beg my little angel, scream for me to release you."

I felt the air being sucked out of my lungs as Jin applied more pressure. Wings tore from his back, and that's when I knew Jin had really gained control over the devil gene. It was him pushing me past my limit. He was physically provoking me to show a part of myself that I had kept hidden all these years. I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Nooooo!" I squeaked as wings tore through my back, splattering blood onto the wall. I couldn't control the burst of energy that shot from me, throwing Jin onto the floor. I fell hard myself, wrapped in a world of hurt.

I don't how long it was before I was once again aware of my surroundings. But my back was aching so damn badly, I could barely move.

"I guess you weren't lying." Jin said, slumped on the floor against the bed, completely human.

" Promise me that we never have to fight like this again. You just about damn near killed me."

He chuckled, moving over to my limp body.

"I'm sorry baby. But I had to ruffle your feathers to get you to show your real colors to me. I must say, I'm impressed."

"Great. Now help me up from the floor."

He grasped me up, pulling me to my feet.

…

Kazuya sat at the table, head in his heads. He had been in this position all day, ignoring any type of bribing or coaxing from Jun. She herself was fed up at that point, it was like talking to a brick wall.

"Come on Kazzy. You've been sitting like that all damn day. Talk to me, get it off your chest."

The man sighed heavily, still not lifting up his face.

"Please?" Jun knew she was taking it too far, but she had to beg him, to get him to spit it out.

He looked up at her with tired, stressed, hazel eyes. She sat on the edge of the table in front of him.

"What's up with you?"

He leaned back, running a hand through his messed up hair.

"I was wrong about everything,"

" What do you mean?"

"I spent all these years hating my father, because I thought had heartlessly murdered my mother. Come to find out, my mother actually had the devil gene, causing her to attack Heihachi, which resultry in him killing her."

Jun had no words at this. There was no need for her to interject, but to just be a listening ear.

"I spent 45 years of my life in pure hatred, anger. Why didn't he just tell me his reasoning behind killing her, instead of letting it dI video the two of us ?"

It was too late now. Heihachi was dead, and Kazuya would never get the chance to wipe the slate clean with him, ever.

"I'm sorry honey. You can't t do anything about it now, but you can relish the relationship that you have with your son now, and put the past behind you." Jun tried to sound as reassuring as she could, but it didn't lighten Kazuya's mood one bit.

He sighed again, burying his face in his hands. Jun wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders in a comforting embrace.

"I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I'm hear if you need to talk to me."

These words seemed to resonate some relief to Kazuya's heavy heart. She could only imagine the guilt and pain he was suffering. What was worse was that it could have all been avoided if Father and Son had communicated with one another.

Kazuya wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her close to him, and snuggling his face in her chest.

"I love you too. You smell good by the way."

Jun smiled, brushing a strands of hair behind her ear. She reached down to kiss his lips, easing onto his muscular legs.

They lip locked for a long five minutes, much to Kazuya's delight.

"Feeling better?" Jun gazed into his eyes tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Mmmmhmmmm." He smiled at her. Jun always had a way of easing any type of negativity away, and he appreciated her for that.

(A/N: This is it for Family Court Case. I decided to make this last part super cute and affectionate, since Kazuya is dealing with a lot of stress. Please review, tell me what you think, and if I should write a sequel.


End file.
